


在世界的尽头相遇

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 当佐助踏上终结生命的道路……
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	1. 出走

三月末，在梦境中，宇智波佐助感受到了一阵从海上吹来的潮湿的季风。

醒来时，街边的路灯照亮了房间的天花板，夜色沉沉地压在佐助的胸口。那阵潮湿的季风的触感还残留在佐助的肌肤上。

现在春初了，佐助能从空气中闻到春天独有的树木的香气。

又到春天了？这么说，离哥哥的过世已经有一年了。

一声卡车的喇叭远远地传来，轰隆轰隆地碾过，惹来上下粗鲁的叫骂。在车响与骂声中，黑发的男孩咂了咂嘴，沿窗伸出了淡粉色的舌头。他将手指抵在舌苔上划弄起来，可食指点在舌尖上没有一丁点味道，舌头被上下捏住也只传来一阵钝感，不会痛也不会痒。

佐助盯着天花板。大概从一年前，哥哥去世的那个早晨开始，佐助就开始逐渐地丧失了他的感官。最开始意识到这种衰弱的时候是佐助发现他开始很难尝出辣味。味觉一点点丧失，到现在他就算把辣椒整个吃进嘴里也不会觉得痛苦，只不过吃过之后嘴巴还是会发热地肿起来。

佐助去了好几趟校医院，直到医生问他是不是最近在他身上发生了什么创伤事件，佐助才想起来哥哥去世的事情。

前几天，佐助去帮爸妈和哥哥扫墓了。墓地在宇智波的老家，一个偏远的小镇。为了不耽误上课，佐助只能快去快回，但他身上又没有那么多钱供他搭新干线，所以他只能坐巴士。在长途巴士上颠簸了一整天之后，到达小镇已经是凌晨了。

在黑夜中，佐助艰难地辨别着路牌上的文字。这时候他的视力也下降了，变得在夜里很难看得清东西。佐助花了比平常多一倍的时间才找到家人的墓碑。墓地建在山上，三个人的墓地都背靠着山，面朝一片广袤的海。

那些居住在内陆的人们对海总是抱有十分正面的幻象，谈到海便是阳光、沙滩和椰子树，但那是经过商业开发后的海，是人们理想中的海，不是真正的海。真正在夜里的海不仅是凶恶的，而且还是丑陋的。佐助在沿着灰色的扶手楼梯爬上山的时候，海就在不断地在山的另一边发出阴惨惨的叫声，就像女妖漏了风的喉咙，嘶嘶嘶地发着怪声。

天很冷，佐助扶着黑色栏杆的手指好像要被冻掉一样。阶梯两旁生长着简陋修剪过的深橄榄色灌木，槐树高高地长起来，树冠遮住了一片又一片的天空。

佐助出了汗，走到一半就开始喘了起来。他抱着一捧快要枯萎的雏菊，头昏脑胀地爬完了剩下的台阶。

漆黑的海上一排一排的都是狼一样的牙齿，狼牙一列一列缓慢地移动到岸边，等待它的是像月球表面一样坑坑洼洼、荒芜的沙滩。在夜色与无边无际的海洋的边缘，就是这一长条狭窄的肮脏的却又格外明亮的沙滩。

天亮得出乎意料，从漆黑褪成了深蓝，这深蓝又在慢慢地褪成浅金。原本凶恶的海面，渐渐失去了它的狠戾，在单调的光照下，成为了虚无的存在。

好像有某种庞大的生物要从海的另一端张开翅膀朝着佐助的方向飞扑而来。

佐助他飞奔着寻找起了家人的墓碑。他狂奔起来，终于在第二排找到了连在一起的三块墓碑，上面刻着父亲、母亲还有哥哥的名字。

太阳在佐助的身后爬上了海平面。万丈的光线穿透云雾，把漆黑的海面霎那间照得波光粼粼。一缕阳光照在了墓碑上。佐助下意识地转过身，一阵潮湿的海风迎面吹来。一轮完美的圆日悄然出现在金光万丈的天空中。所有的黑暗与恐惧都被驱赶出了光的国度。海浪和缓而有序地拍打着浅色的沙滩，随之而来的，是一阵阵温暖潮湿的海风。

佐助眯起了眼。

海风吹得他昏昏欲睡。

佐助靠在了母亲的墓碑上，静静地凝望着逐渐升起的太阳。

等到壮丽的朝阳消逝过后，这个世界又褪成了灰白。

自杀吧。

从坟墓回来后，佐助就开始想着死的事了。在谨慎地考虑了一周后，佐助决定投海自尽。

那片海叫做鹤见济。为什么一片海要有一个这么像人的名字，佐助不得而知。准备去鹤见济自杀也不过是因为鹤见济离佐助在的镇子比较近。用便宜的办法坐连夜大巴，只需要一个白天加一个晚上就能到。

自杀的时间定在太阳即将升起的黎明。佐助决定在灿烂的朝霞中死去，在生中死去，就好像从来也没有以生的姿态来过这个世界一样。佐助想，这不算否定生命，一个没有活过的人是无法否定生命的。而在黎明中淡去，是最适合他这个逐渐失去五感的少年的死法。他的身体投入大海之后，也许会像泡沫似的消失，幻化成天空那般无限接近于透明的蓝。

下定决心后，佐助开始把公寓里的东西一件件地丢掉。佐助没什么钱，福利公寓里的东西也很少，所以这不是什么难事。

佐助卖掉了自己的书，换到了去鹤见济的车票。他把夏天的衣服捐掉了。在离开的那一天，佐助只剩下身上穿的那身衣服。

放学时佐助把背包留在了学校。书包里放着当天的教材，此外还有一封佐助的遗书。

佐助穿越熙熙攘攘的人群，搭上了一辆前往汽车站的公交车。大概四十五分钟后，佐助到了汽车站。

汽车站里人来人往，大多都是穿着西装的上班族。佐助排队买了一杯热饮，但是店里的位置都被坐满了，佐助只好来到店外，坐在石柱旁边的黑色大理石平台上。夜幕四合，城市露出它繁华又孤独的一面。佐助感觉自己离真实的世界特别的遥远。

夜越深，汽车站就越明亮。日光灯照在灰色的斑点地面上，整座车站都散发出一股灰尘的气味。佐助戴着在候车厅里昏昏欲睡。一个睁眼的空档，佐助看到了一个全身裹在黑色大衣里的少年。那名少年看上去和他同龄，带着一股逃学的气息。他翘着二郎腿坐在一排扶手椅中的其中一个。他的手脚都很短，不像成年人那样张牙舞爪。

年纪那么小却又想拼了命去装得深沉。看得佐助发出一声轻笑。

不过那个人想怎么样和他都无关，逃学也好，搬家也好，归根结底就是一个擦肩而过的陌生人而已。

佐助没什么钱，所以只能买半夜十一点的夜班车。

现在有些自杀者会在社交媒体上记录自己自杀的最后几个小时。佐助看不起这种人。下定决心要离开这个世界的人不应该再表露出丝毫的留恋之情。在社交网络上留言，就代表着他们希望被人所发现和拯救。自杀这件事就是被他们这样的人所玷污的。一个绝望的人应该有绝望的尊严。生者不理解自杀这件事，那么就不需要去向生者解释。不管是渴望关怀也好，发泄情绪也罢，人一定要死得有尊严。对于佐助来说，死是他对命运最后的反抗。死能够定义一个人的一生。所以佐助是不会害怕，更不会哭的。死，是一把切进光的黑色的刀。只有一瞬间也好，佐助想要用自己微不足道的死亡去反抗命运这位残酷的执行者。

夜虽然深了，但是车站依旧人来人往。每个人都生活在自己的小格子里，两点一线地在学校与家里往返。在车站里能看到各种各样来自不同地方的人们，他们有着不同的面貌，操着不同的口音，其中不乏外国的陌生面孔。佐助真切地感受到了这个世界的宏大。

佐助看到墙上的钟表走到了十点五十分，他捏着手里的车票过了检票口，四面八方的凉意把他吹醒，佐助看到在被高射灯照亮的停车场里，之前在候车厅里见到的把自己裹得严严实实的少年登上了他的夜间巴士。

巴士的司机问佐助：“去鹤见济？”

佐助的耳朵听不清楚，愣了一下：“您说什么？”

“我说你是不是直接去鹤见济。我们现在已经不开去鹤见济了，你只能在原木青转别的车过去。”

“怎么转？”佐助捏着车票，身后还等着几个人准备上车。

司机不耐烦地朝车里指了一下，挥了挥手：“那边那个穿黑色衣服的少年也是去鹤见济的，你们凑伙吧。”

佐助朝车厢里移动，穿着黑色大衣的少年坐在第五排靠窗的位置。就算在黑漆漆的车厢里，他依旧把帽子拉过了脑袋。佐助走到他身边准备坐下的时候，他非但没有抬头瞟一眼佐助，反而更用力地低下了头避开佐助。佐助的出现好像让他很不安。索性佐助也不想真的和他搭伙。

十一点零二分，车发动了。暖气加大之后，巴士里一股风箱的臭味。

佐助闭上眼睛睡了半个小时，他睁眼时看到黑漆漆的车厢里只有隔壁少年的手机亮着。

在高速公路上行驶的巴士不知道开到了哪里，窗外只能见到兽的脊椎一样模糊的山脉。

佐助无意中瞟了少年手机的屏幕一眼，却看到了“自杀”两个字。

佐助想起来：他也要去鹤见济来着。难道他也是去鹤见济投海自尽的么？那可真巧。司机竟无意中指中了两个同路的人。

大概在黑暗中感受到了身旁那位拥有着白皙面孔的黑发少年投来的目光，鸣人收起手机，在暖气嗡嗡的底噪中低声说：“你也是去自杀的吧。”

佐助对他直接的措辞感到一瞬间的惊讶，但他立刻觉得这句话并不是这个少年说出来的，而是有什么别的力量借助了他的嘴巴说出来的。

“你也是吗？”

“是啊。“

一段时间的沉默。

“我是漩涡鸣人。”

黑色大衣的少年摘掉头上的帽子，露出了一头金灿灿的头发。碎发飘到鸣人的眼睛前被粗暴地一把捋开。

“好痛！”鸣人低声叫道。

“痛？”鸣人的周围没有任何尖锐的物品。

鸣人皱着眉头朝佐助伸出了手，他无奈地说：“就算你轻轻地捏一下我的手，我也会觉得特别痛。医生诊断不出来这是什么病呢。”

“……那真是太巧了。”

佐助朝着鸣人伸出舌头，暗红色的舌头在远光下散发出水的光泽。

“我现在已经尝不出任何味道了。包括味觉在内，嗅觉、听觉、视觉和触觉也统统下降。”

鸣人惊喜地睁大眼睛，又是一阵噼里啪啦的痛。

“我们两个人刚好是相反的病症啊，你是对感觉越来越迟钝，我却是越来越敏锐！”

佐助笑了一下：“很开心么？“

“不值得开心吗？“鸣人笑着说，“我觉得还蛮巧的。”

仔细一看，眼前的少年出奇的年幼，脸圆圆的还没长开，四肢也很短，粗糙的手张开还没佐助大。虽然鸣人眉眼间有着同龄人所没有的老成，但那双蓝眼睛就像一条浅浅的小溪，单纯地漂浮着悲伤与喜悦。

他大概和佐助一样只有十三岁吧。

“我们大概要二十四个小时才能到鹤见济。”

“那就在这二十四个小时里和睦相处吧。”

佐助的手指敲打着扶手，他想，这大概是他们人生中的最后二十四个小时了吧。


	2. 雷雨

佐助靠在扶手上睡了半个小时，醒来之后却再也睡不着了。佐助下意识想要玩手机，可转念一想他都是要自杀的人了，把人生最后的时间消磨在手机上时间相当愚蠢的事情。

佐助叹了一口气，开始觉得自杀真是一件无聊的事情。

一旁的鸣人突然凑过了脑袋，他举起手机问佐助：“自拍一张吗？”

佐助奇怪地看着他：“为什么？”

鸣人笑起来露出八颗白牙，眼睛扑闪扑闪的很兴奋：“我们是自杀搭档呐，这不是很酷吗？”

鸣人激动地凑过来时佐助不由地往旁边退去。他讨厌鸣人说话时兴奋的模样。

“你觉得自杀是件很好玩的事吗？”佐助有些生气地问他。

鸣人看到佐助有些咄咄逼人的意思，讪讪地笑了笑：“干嘛这么凶啊。”

“干嘛那么凶？”佐助眨了眨眼，久久地盯着鸣人，最后投降似的靠回座椅，“我没什么好说的。”

鸣人看到佐助这么拽的态度也不屑地哼了一声。

两个人靠在各自的座椅上沉默了五分钟之后爆发了剧烈的争吵。

“你知不知道人的生命只有一次，死了就不能复生啊！”

“这么白痴的事情谁不知道？你在那边拽什么拽，少瞧不起人了！”

“我看你根本就不是去鹤见济自杀的，你是过去玩水的吧。”

“哼，我才不想像你一样愁眉苦脸地死去呢。反正都要死，为什么不开心地去死呢？”

佐助质问鸣人：“你就是那种自杀还要在网络上直播的家伙吧？如果你要撒娇你就回去跟你妈撒去啊，用生命去换别人的一句关心这种低贱的事也就只有你这种人才做得出来！”

鸣人拍开佐助的手：“要是有妈妈的话我也不会在这里了，你根本对我就一无所知！”

佐助冷笑了一声：“我看你就是一个胆小鬼。”

“哈，我知道了！你就是班上那种自以为了不起的混帐同学，你是不是被霸凌惨了觉得生活过不下去就要去自杀？你根本的问题出在你稀烂的性格上啊，同学？如果你能学会尊重别人的话，现在也不用沦落到自己一个人去自杀的地步咯。”

佐助咬着嘴唇，一个用力便不小心把嘴咬破了。湿湿热热的液体从嘴角流下。鸣人气急败坏地锤了一下座椅，千百根针扎的痛苦袭上心来。

佐助以为自己流口水了。鸣人嗷的一声大叫起来。佐助下意识地去看去鸣人的手，鸣人因为佐助的举动愣住了。

“别碰我！”鸣人用力地把手抽回去，又是一阵细胞破裂的刺痛。

佐助哼了一声，抱起胳膊别过身不想管鸣人。和鸣人这种肤浅的人一起去鹤见济简直是有生以来最让佐助憋屈的事。大家都要死，为什么要死在同一片海里？如果不是钱包不允许，佐助一定会搭车去别的地方自杀。

跳楼、服药、上吊，这些自杀方法都不行。佐助决定投海之后就一定要投海自尽。

这个叫做漩涡鸣人的家伙根本就不是真心想死，他居然把这件事情上传到社交媒体，不过就是一个跳梁小丑！

从刚才开始漩涡鸣人就一直在口袋里找东西。他唰唰唰的动静真大。长途巴士经过了高速路边的一座加油站，身后有一位大叔打了一个哈欠。

“喏。”

鸣人朝佐助伸出手，手心里是一条揉皱的手帕。那条手帕是纯白色的。佐助不解地看着鸣人。

“你流血了。”鸣人温和地说。

他好奇地看着佐助。佐助接下手帕后笨拙地擦了擦嘴巴。

“还没擦干净呢。”鸣人说，指了指自己的下巴，“这里还有一点血迹。”

看到佐助把脸擦干净后，鸣人笑了一下，说道：“好了。”

佐助把手帕叠起来捏在手里：“抱歉，弄脏了你的手帕。”

“没什么。”鸣人伸了个懒腰，“这条手帕以前是我喜欢的人送给我的，但是现在已经没有用了。”

“……”

“你想知道为什么，对吧？我跟你说哦，那是因为——”

佐助打断鸣人：“我没有特别想知道。”

“真是个冷淡的家伙。”

漩涡鸣人无奈地叹了一口气，兀自笑了起来。

大概三个小时后的凌晨两点，夜间巴士开到了一座偏僻的小镇。此时狂风大作，漆黑的天空时不时爬过一条细长的闪电。闪电的光刹那间将整片天空照亮，照亮的那一瞬间，堆积在一起的云朵宛如万千神像。

“原木青到了。”司机转头对鸣人与佐助两个人说，“你们两个人就在这里下车。”

佐助迟疑地问道：“去鹤见济的巴士什么时候能到？”

司机用眼神催促着他们两个人，最后干脆动手推他们下车。鸣人被推得嗷嗷直叫，跌跌撞撞地被赶下了车。

下车之后，司机去加油站旁边的灌木丛里点燃了一根香烟。他们面前灰色的马路一直延伸到漆黑的远方。天空时不时的一阵闪电把灰色的马路照出了反光，它像缎带一样银得耀眼。香烟的红色烟头在黑暗中闪烁，大叔长长地吐出一口烟，盯着前方的一盏路灯说：“巴士大概明天能到吧。”

佐助的心凉了半截。这个小镇几乎像一片荒野，目光所及之处只有身后的加油站。

鸣人在寒风中哆嗦，忽然打了个喷嚏。

司机说：“你们是离家出走的吗？”

“不……”佐助顿了一下，很顺畅地接上，“我是去鹤见济找我的表姐的。我的身上没什么钱，司机先生能告诉我今晚我能在哪里过夜吗？”

虽然这么问了，但是佐助实际上没有期待得到任何的回答。这里是加油站，大不了就在这红色油漆的屋檐下躲一个晚上。

“有哦。”

司机低头用力地抽了一口香烟，香烟的红点一下变得非常鲜艳。香烟变短了，原本白色的部分变成了灰色的烟灰。红点变淡了。大叔用中指随意地抖掉烟灰。他带着佐助和鸣人绕到加油站的背后。鸣人在车上睡得有一些迷糊，他乖巧地跟在佐助身后。加油站背后杂草丛生，在杂草与加油站中间有一间灰色的四方形的小屋。

大叔一边说一边从口袋里哗啦啦地掏出钥匙：“这是仓库，里面有张床，大家换班回不去的时候会睡在这里面。虽然不太舒服，但躲一个晚上还不成问题。”

说是个仓库，但说它是杀人魔的巢穴佐助也不会怀疑。仓库里堆着大大小小各种纸箱还有一罐一罐的汽油。

在室外闻得不太真切，但一进到室内佐助就闻到了一股淡淡的雷雨前的味道。

啪的一声，大叔把房间里唯一的吊灯打开了。

鸣人在身后突然打了一个喷嚏。

大叔抽着烟喃喃自语道：“等会一定会下暴雨。暴雨很大，但也很快。你们不要嫌弃，就在这里避雨吧。”

“真的非常感谢……”

果不其然，五分钟之后暴雨如约而至。这时大叔已经驾驶着夜间巴士离开了。佐助踩着纸盒站在高高的小窗边看着巴士的红色尾灯在暴雨中迅速逝去。等这片公路彻底归于平静后，佐助从高处跳下，溅起了一抔尘土。鸣人在一旁咳嗽起来。

“小心点啊。”鸣人抱怨道。

鸣人平躺在床上，双手向后枕着脑袋。他躺着这张床上只有一张白色的床单。床临着窗，窗是非常常见的拉合式：灰色的窗框、透明的玻璃。佐助看向窗外，什么都没有，只有一片暴雨中的漆黑。

房间里没有暖气，好在今天夜里比较暖和。

“不躺下来休息一下吗？反正车明天早上才来。”

“……”

看到佐助犹豫的神情，鸣人尴尬地调侃道：“喂，你不会是害怕我会对你做什么吧？”

佐助叹了一口气走过去躺上床，盯着白色的天花板说：“不，我只是讨厌你而已。”

鸣人切了一声，自动地往墙边缩了过去。

房间的灯没有光，白炽灯像针一样刺进鸣人的眼睛。鸣人不舒服地捂住了脸。

“好疼……”鸣人轻轻叹息道。他不是在和佐助说话，而是在自言自语。

佐助转头去看鸣人。鸣人穿着一件黑色的卫衣直直地躺在床上，他捂着眼睛，一副非常安静的样子。这幅安静的模样不知为何让佐助感到了同样的痛苦。对于五感被锐化的鸣人来说，此时的光照一定就像是千万根针挤进进视觉神经那样制造出了尖锐又臌胀的痛。虽然不情愿，但佐助最终还是把开关摁上去了。

灯光熄灭之后，房间陷入彻底的黑暗。佐助摸着床铺的栏杆，一点一点地找到了上床的位置。他躺在了鸣人的旁边。

“佐助，你听歌吗？”

佐助问他：“你听什么？”

“卡彭特的《昨日重现》。”

佐助有些惊讶：“居然还不错。”

鸣人噗嗤一下笑了，他哈哈地笑了起来，伸手把耳机塞进了佐助的耳朵里。音乐远远地传来。在暴雨声中，优美的女声与舒缓的旋律都像给这场雨幕上了淡粉的色彩。佐助眯起眼睛。虽然他什么都看不到了，但是他还能想象。这雨好像要洗刷掉这个世界上所有的罪孽一样倾盆下着。

鸣人跟着哼了起来：“Those were such happy times and not so long ago. How I wondered where they'd gone.（那些真是快乐的时光，仿佛就发生在不远的身边，我现在多想知道美好的时光都已去向何方。）”

佐助低声说：“你英语还真烂啊。”

鸣人不爽地眯起眼睛。

“你为什么要去鹤见济？”

鸣人小心翼翼地侧过身子去寻找黑暗中佐助模糊的轮廓。

“别问这么多。”

“反正夜晚这么长，我们不如聊聊天咯。”

佐助叹了一口气。就在鸣人以为他不会开口的时候，佐助的声音如烟雾一样飘散在黑暗的空气中：“一年前，我哥哥去世了。”

“那你爸妈呢？”

“三年前车祸死掉了。”

“没有任何可靠的人了吗？”

“没有，剩下的都是一些只在葬礼上见过一面的远方亲戚。其中一个把我们家的家产都骗走了。”

“呃，有够倒霉的。”鸣人又问，“那你为什么要去自杀呢？”

佐助有一瞬间的哑然。

“哥哥他作为植物人在病床上毫无知觉地靠点滴生活了满满一年。那样的哥哥不要说睁开眼睛和我说话了，连排泄都做不到。现在的我正在朝那时候的哥哥靠近，依照我丧失感官的速度，也许很快我就会变成和哥哥一样的植物人了。”

“真的吗？”

佐助把左手伸了过去：“你可以试试看。”

鸣人握住佐助的手也不知道做了些什么，后来鸣人却发出了痛苦的闷哼。

“我使劲捏你的手了诶，你真的一点感觉都没有吗？”鸣人喘着说。

佐助把手收回来，说道：“你再捏估计就要骨折了吧？虽然能猜到你做了什么，但我的手就只有一种被软橡胶夹起来的触感。”

“如果能把我们两个人的病结合在一起的话就正常了。”鸣人叹了一口气。

正常……什么算是正常呢？说到底又是谁来规定这个世界上的对错的，难道大家都遵守同一个规则就能说明那个规则是正确的吗？

“那你为什么要去鹤见济？”佐助问道。

“佐助，你喜欢百事可乐还是可口可乐？”

佐助皱起眉毛：“现在问这种问题重要吗？”

鸣人没有理会佐助地说下去：“百事可乐的味道比可口可乐的更甜，可口可乐的碳酸比百事可乐更多。可口可乐和百事可乐你更喜欢哪一个？还是你不喜欢喝可乐。”

“可口可乐。”佐助说。

“我也喜欢可口可乐。那711还是全家？”

“全家。”

“晴天还是雨天。”

“晴天。”

“蝙蝠侠还是超人。”

“蝙蝠侠。”佐助无奈地问，“你还要问多久？”

“我可以连续问半个小时。”鸣人无辜地说。

“真服了你了……”

“浴缸还是大海？”鸣人问。

“……”佐助望着眼前的黑暗，听着雨水不断砸在地面发出的啪啪声，“大海。”

“是啊，还是大海好。看到那么美丽的海景一定会把所有的痛苦都抛在脑后吧？”鸣人撑起身子窸窸窣窣地整理了一下身下的衣物。他们两个人都躺在自己的大衣上，颇有一种野营的感觉。鸣人外套的袖子蹿到了佐助的手边，软绵绵地搭在佐助的左手上，佐助想起小时候母亲没有帮自己掖好的被褥。

鸣人拿出手机，在屏幕上啪嗒啪嗒地敲出：明天早晨我和佐助一起自杀。点击，咻的一声，发送。

“你干嘛要发这种信息，你在等人来救你吗？”佐助把左手收起来不想碰鸣人的衣服。

“……”鸣人还给那条信息添了一个定位。

佐助把鸣人的手机抢走：“别闹了好不好，如果你不想去鹤见济的话现在就回家啊！为什么要像个乞丐一样可怜兮兮地在网络上发这种信息？与其期待别人来关心你，你为什么不自己坚强起来？”

“把手机还给我！”鸣人去争手机，但几个来回他都败下阵来，他不甘地说，“自己一个人活着实在是太寂寞了啊。”

佐助从口袋里翻出最后的一张钞票把它塞到了鸣人的手里。

“拿这点钱坐车回去吧，我是认真的，为什么要去鹤见济呢？你根本就不是走投无路的人。”

“所以我拿着你的钱坐着回去之后继续每天十二个小时在餐厅里刷盘子吗？我拿着你的钱回去之后，又该怎么办呢？我就算打道回府，等待我的还是一个人脏兮兮的生活。”

“总会有办法的……”

佐助才说到一半，忽然一道闪电照亮天空。鸣人下意识地转头去看，不计其数的光子冲进鸣人的眼睛，噼里啪啦地打在鸣人的视网膜上。它们哗啦一声出现，轰隆一声离开，在鸣人的眼前印下了一道难以磨灭的白痕。轰隆轰隆，雷声从远处千军万马而来，它们的铁蹄踏平了云原，呼声平定了四海，全世界都为之震颤。

“唔……”

与轰鸣的雷声相比本该是十分细微的哀鸣，此时却清晰无比地传到了鸣人的耳朵里。

原本与他争论的佐助倒在床上，他的手脚从黑色的衣裤中探出来，像雪一样白。佐助的手彼此分明，宛如精巧的大理石雕塑，基于坚硬的矿石造出来的水般流畅的线条与羊脂温润的质感。现在那只手抓着鸣人的手机，随着从远处传来的雷鸣爬上了青筋。

“害怕打雷吗？”

佐助张着嘴发出呵、呵的声音。

鸣人犹豫了一下便把外套裹在了佐助的身上。佐助的颤抖还是停不下来，雷声却越来越骇人。鸣人犹豫了一下便把自己压了上去。他伸出手抱着衣服和佐助，像一层软软的屏障一样挡住了外界的雷鸣。

离佐助近了，鸣人闻到从佐助嘴里呵出来的热气。那股气息很暖，很香甜，被鸣人吸进肺里之后仿佛在里面开出了一丛雏菊。佐助的皮肤细腻又光滑，不像鸣人看到的其他男孩子，在这个年纪被粗暴地改造成了半人半鬼的样子。佐助好像还没进入青春期，这张白皙的脸庞好像要成为永远的事。

鸣人伸手扶住佐助的脸，佐助机械地抬起头。

大脑里有个声音要鸣人别这么做，但想到明天就要死掉这件事情之后，鸣人吻住了眼前的佐助。

死亡像一面旗帜一样在他们的身后猎猎作响，好像快要被风吹破一样，鼓足了劲地扭曲地沉默地大叫着。

柔软的唇、湿润的舌，鸣人侧过头，越钻越深。

“呜……呜……”

鸣人和佐助两具半熟的身体交叠在一起，像小动物在打架，像小狐狸的獠牙看似无害却有杀伤力。

佐助慢慢地回过神来。他双手交叠护在自己的胸前，接着用力地往外推。鸣人被佐助抵住的胸口炸出一阵密密麻麻的钝痛。从胸口到肋骨再到脊椎的每一条神经末梢都如同被点燃一样刺痛起来。

窗外的雷声小了，渐渐地远去了。佐助伸手推开了鸣人。鸣人撞到墙上，浑身大汗，气喘吁吁。佐助用力地擦着嘴巴，一下又一下，简直要把嘴唇给擦破皮。

“……你是同性恋？”佐助问他。

佐助仇恨地盯着鸣人，压低身体，像一只小兽。

看到佐助嫌恶的眼神，鸣人在原地簌簌发抖。鸣人像被打了一顿的小狗一样垂下了头。佐助把他踢下了床，鸣人拉着他的外套光脚站在满是灰尘的地上。他抬头瞟了佐助一眼，却被佐助连打带拽地拖出了仓库。

铁门轰隆一声关了。鸣人低着头站在门外在暴雨中不敢动弹。忽然门刷拉一下开了，佐助把鸣人破了口的运动鞋丢了出来，又轰一声关上。鞋子在泥水里滚了一拳，鸣人只好去暴雨里把它捡回来穿上。

佐助在床上抱紧膝盖。窗外的雨变小了，但还是随风哗哗作响。

漩涡鸣人真的是一个肮脏至极的人。

湿润的舌头和陌生的味道在嘴巴里扫荡的味道还残留着。佐助绝望地闭上眼睛，泪水溢出眼眶流了出来。被强吻的感觉好恶心，更何况对方和自己一样男的。为什么连通往死亡的路都这么艰难？佐助擦着眼睛，慢慢的心情恢复了许多。他抽了抽鼻子，眼睛红红地盯着黑暗的仓库。刚才鸣人还躺在这里。他好不容易有了一种理解他的感觉。可现在全被毁了。

佐助慢慢地想起自己把鸣人丢出仓库时鸣人簌簌发抖的身体，他竟然有了一种心酸的感觉。窗外的雨水拍打着窗户，仓库一阵阵地发颤。对外界的变化已经变得迟钝的佐助，此时却清晰地感受到了周围冰冷潮湿的环境。漆黑的夜晚像要拖住他的脚踝将他拽进无尽的深渊。

佐助穿上鞋打开仓库的门，雨水打到他的身上。在被雨水染深的地面有一块干燥的灰色区域，那应该是鸣人刚刚躲雨的地方。佐助左右看了看。在黑暗中，他只能看清三米以内的东西，再远了，佐助只能看到狂乱舞动的大片黑色。

佐助伸出手，一抔雨水打在他的手背。佐助缩了回来。

“鸣人！鸣人，你在哪里？”佐助喊了起来。

一道闪电爬过天空，照亮了佐助眼前的原野。原来在佐助的眼前是一片高高的芦苇地。芦苇在狂风中摇摆出了浪的姿态，一阵又一阵的，仿佛要被折断的苇杆一遍又一遍地挑战着自己的极限。最前面那一排的芦苇趴下之后，佐助看到了远处的芦苇群。所有的芦苇都在发狂一般地摇晃着。佐助怕鸣人跑进去了。

佐助把双手围在嘴边大喊道：“鸣人！”

轰隆一声，雷声席卷而来。佐助的浑身都发麻了。他现在的感官就好比浑身都包着一层塑料，可那电直直地劈进了佐助的内里，震得他发麻。佐助僵在原地。

鸣人从屋檐后面绕了过来。刚才他听到佐助在叫自己的名字。他跑过来之后远远地看到佐助贴着水泥的墙角堵住自己的耳朵。鸣人连忙上去用衣服捂住佐助的脑袋，把浑身僵硬的佐助带回了房间。

把佐助带回来之后，鸣人准备离开。佐助在最后伸手拉住了鸣人，希望他留下来。于是鸣人把潮呼呼的外套挂在床尾，与佐助保持一定的距离躺在床沿。佐助靠着墙，把耳朵捂起来静静地等待雷鸣过去。渐渐的，两个人都睡着了。


	3. 城市边缘

第二天醒来的时候，一束洁净明亮的阳光透进窗口。仓库里的灰尘漫天飞舞。

堆满了纸盒子的仓库里，墙上陈旧的时钟指向了九点。

佐助缓缓醒了过来，看着“九点”，眨了眨眼。

“啊！”他大叫起来，连忙晃醒了一旁的鸣人，“你快醒醒，我们可能要错过巴士啦！”

鸣人发出一连串叽里咕噜的声音，哐铛一声跌下了床。

“疼死了！”鸣人的摸着脑袋从床沿探出脑袋。

“已经九点了！我们错过去鹤见济的巴士了！”佐助趴下身子与鸣人四目相对痛苦地喊道。

“不一定那辆车是早上十一点的呢？”鸣人揉了揉眼睛，费力地从地上爬起来。

但两个人还是在佐助的催促下很快地穿好了衣服。在离开前佐助尽量把他们说过的床铺回了原来的样子。

昨天晚上在狂风暴雨中扭曲得像地狱之火的原野此时沐浴在清新的阳光下，随风摇摆。

“你有没有觉得今天有点热？”鸣人扯了扯衣领。

佐助跑到加油站问穿着红色制服的工作人员：“去鹤见济的巴士开走了吗？”

鸣人没睡醒地打了个哈欠，对比佐助焦急的神情，简直是天南地北。

“早上七点就开走咯。”

咕咚咕咚的，新鲜的汽油灌进了汽车。

“别打哈欠了，你这个白痴！”佐助转头猛的戳破鸣人的瞌睡泡。

鸣人切了一声，嘀咕道：“真是神经质的家伙！”

“我没有钱再买车票去鹤见济了。”佐助说，“怎么办，在这里等明天早上的车吗？”

听到两个男孩嘀嘀咕咕的讨论，工作的大哥把加油枪拔出来，对鸣人和佐助说：“去鹤见济的车一周才有一辆。现在去那里的人越来越少了，可能很快这辆巴士就要被取消掉咯。”

“一周！”

佐助摸了摸自己的肚子，他绝对没办法不吃不喝撑过一周。这下在去跳海之前他就要被饿死了。

鸣人的神情倒还是非常悠哉。在加油站的阴影里伸出手去够屋檐外的阳光。

佐助心烦意乱地问他：“你身上有买票的钱吗？”

本以为鸣人有恃无恐，没想到鸣人很天真地回答了一句：“没有啊。一个子也没有。你身上不是还有一千元吗？比我有钱多了。”

“一千元不够我们两个人吃几顿就用完了。”

“不够的话就去赚吧。”

“你说得倒轻松！这附近什么都没有要去哪里赚啊？这想法还不如去公路上碰瓷呢。”

“小朋友，你搞错了哦。”

一个声音飘过来，佐助向后看去，是之前那个穿着红色制服的加油站工人。他挺起身，浑身上下满溢着大人骗小孩而故作神秘的气势。

“你看周围都是草丛和森林对不对？”

佐助应声环顾了加油站的四周。一片宽阔的芦苇丛在眼前铺展开来，水泥路两旁则是成荫的槐树。一条银色的公路穿过这片无人的区域，一直延伸到模糊的远方。但是马路对面在槐树的尽头有一栋两层楼的小房子和一条延伸至不明方向的道路。

“虽然加油站附近荒无人烟，但是我们镇子里什么都有啦。”加油站的大哥哈哈笑了起来，摸了摸下巴，“不过你们两个小孩该去警局吧。”

“哈哈……”佐助拉着鸣人准备跑路。

他可不想被警察抓回原来的地方。

“再见大叔！”鸣人被佐助拽着狂奔起来，转回头对大叔打招呼道。

“大叔？”

穿着红色制服的他摸着下巴上的胡子想道，自己今年才二十五岁而已啊。

转眼间，佐助就拽着鸣人跑到了马路的对面。他们顺着小镇的入口走进去，石头铺的路面在脚下延伸开来，镇民也纷纷出现在街道的两边。鸣人的肚子咕噜了一声，佐助只好拉着鸣人去像711一样的便利店里充饥。

鸣人大手大脚地要了一堆食物，把自己的肚子吃得像鼓鼓囊囊的小山坡。佐助还没来得及为他逝去的钞票伤心一秒，鸣人就把黑手伸到他的乌冬面去了。

他们两个人坐在靠窗的高椅上，因食物分赃不均而吵吵闹闹，差点大打出手。

“这可是我花的钱诶！”

“反正都买不起车票，干脆全部吃掉吧。我都快饿死了！”

看到趴在桌子上嘟嘟囔囔的鸣人，佐助大为光火，他质问鸣人：“我干嘛要管你的死活啊？”

鸣人得意地笑了笑：“昨晚是谁在门口一直叫我的名字想我回来啦？”

果不其然鸣人的脑袋挨了一个大暴栗。

“你在担心钱的事吗？”鸣人忽然这么问佐助。

佐助怀疑地看着鸣人。他不懂鸣人想玩什么把戏，他在生活中没遇到过鸣人这样不按套路出牌的人。看鸣人那副自信的样子，好像他能随便从空中抽出几张千元钞票解决他们的燃眉之急。明明是指甲里有黑泥的混账小孩，却莫名其妙让人误会他什么都能做到。佐助看着鸣人从椅子上跳下去去找店员的身影，心里就在小声地嘀咕：鸣人如果是在骗人，他一定要把鸣人蒙进沙袋里丢掉。

鸣人叽里咕噜地不知道在和店员说什么，等过了十分钟，佐助在用竹签戳着纸盒泡烂的底时，鸣人面露欣喜地跑过来跟佐助说：“佐助，这个小哥可以给我们一点工作哦！”

“诶！？”

从来也没有外出打工过的佐助非常惊讶。他们只有十三岁而已，连打工的最低年龄都不到。想都不用想那些店主看到一个还残留着奶音的小孩来应聘时嫌弃的嘴脸，佐助连尝试询问都没有过。

五分钟后，他们两个人就在便利店的仓库里帮忙分类早上刚刚运来的货物。一袋一袋的纸巾一个人能拿得动，但遇到可口可乐这种2L一箱的饮料就必须要两个人一起帮忙了。

这还是佐助第一次走进便利店的仓库。仓库不算大，靠墙的地方有一个巨大的冰箱，冰箱里放着各种食材。

竹轮卷干瘪瘪地被挤压在真空包装里，换来了一个佐助有些惊讶的表情。

“这个世界上的事物在不同的阶段有不同的模样，就算是同一件事物从不同的角度来看也会展露出不同的样貌。”

在飘满灰尘的仓库里，佐助在白色的光照下默默地得出了这个结论。

“想什么呢？”

手臂上的重量把佐助从恍惚中唤醒，他和鸣人用力地将最后一箱可乐扛到一叠箱子的最上层。

鸣人气喘吁吁地擦去了额角的汗水。佐助站在一旁偷偷地看着他。鸣人的嘴巴上有一层金色的绒毛，嘴唇孩子气地翘着，却有一些倔强的味道。

鸣人和佐助两个人意外地提早就把事情做完了，他们并排坐在褐色的箱子上，密不透风的仓库没有让佐助觉得窒息，让他觉得窒息的是自己的房间。

“你是怎么说服他付你钱做这件事的啊？”佐助第一次低声对鸣人说话。

“唔。运气比较好吧。”鸣人说。

佐助对这个答案一点也不满意。这时候佐助还不知道他自己有着旺盛的好奇心，想要在任何一件事情中找到它的铁律。

佐助追问：“他不会因为你年纪小而拒绝你吗？“

这个问题也是佐助从刚才开始就一直很想知道的。不知道为什么，鸣人替他们找到一份兼职工作这件事让佐助倍感挫败。凭借他聪慧的大脑，佐助已经在心里有了隐约的答案。但佐助还是问了鸣人求证这个问题。

“当然一开始被狠狠拒绝咯！但是这种事死皮赖脸地求一会儿可能就会发生转机。”

佐助对着“死皮赖脸”这四个字使劲琢磨了一会儿。

一阵羞愧袭上心头——佐助做不到。 佐助做不到低三下四地恳求别人某件事情，更何况他自己的心里就明白这件事他不该做。他的决心不如鸣人。在那条灰色的界限面前，他甚至没有尝试就放弃了突破。连鸣人都做得到的事情，他宇智波佐助做不到。

佐助陷入了深深的沉思。

“想什么呢？又发呆了……鸣人用那双蔚蓝的眼睛望着佐助，“你一脸严肃的样子怪可怕的。”

“……没什么。”

想也不用知道，这种事情告诉像鸣人这样单细胞的生物他也不会明白。

不过另一个声音在脑海里回响起来：也许他知道呢？不试试看吗？

啊，别傻了。我们是这么相异的两个人啊。

“鸣……鸣人。”佐助扯了扯纸箱上的毛边，“你从几岁开始在外面打工啊？”

“三岁。”

鸣人非常自信地用手指比了一个三。

“诶！”佐助惊讶地睁大了眼。

“三岁的时候被大人当过童装的模特。”

鸣人这幅金发碧眼的模样确实很适合当童装的模特。

“不过现在长残了。”佐助说。

“别小瞧我！我只是没时间打理。”鸣人竟然红了红脸庞。

“我从来没打过工。”佐助说。

这是佐助能说的最多的话了。和佐助聊天的时候，对方必须要去猜佐助真正的意思是什么。佐助不可能把话说全说明白，就算他知道怎么完整地表达自己的意思。他不会说的，只会不停地跑啊跑啊，一路上留下陷阱似的糖果诱人去追他。

“不打工不也挺好的，因为你不用担心钱的问题嘛。”鸣人说。

“不只是钱的问题。”佐助说。这是独立性的问题。这关乎他是不是能独立地生存在这个世界上，成为一把斩断一切因果的剑！

“打工很辛苦，不用打工才是好事呢。”鸣人撇了撇嘴，露出一副让佐助非常嫉妒的有过许多经历的表情。

和鸣人比起来，佐助觉得自己就好像是固步自封的胆小鬼。

这一天他们两个人一起总共赚了一千五百日元。当然了，这钱不够他们一周的食宿等到去鹤见济的车。之后佐助也亲眼见识了许多鸣人被当场拒绝踢出门外的丑陋场景。

最后两个人揣着一千五百日元，徘徊到停车点。

“今晚继续在仓库里睡觉吗？”鸣人小声地嘀咕。

佐助头疼起来。

远远的，一辆去山根市的巴士驶了过来。佐助忽然灵机一动。

“我们可以买车票去山根市然后搭黑车去鹤见济。这样可以省下很多钱，我们也不会饿死了。”

于是听从佐助的建议，鸣人也一起坐车去了山根市。


	4. 夜行

原木青到山根的巴士从白天驶向黑夜，晃晃悠悠地行驶了六个小时。到山根市的时候，华灯初上。鸣人的肚子咕噜咕噜地响，想赶快找家便利店解决晚饭。一旁的佐助却冷冰冰地给了他一个眼刀：“你不去问问什么时候有去鹤见济的巴士吗？还是你打算靠祈祷来发车？”

“可恶宇智波佐助——你这人嘴够臭！”

尽管两个人经历过一天的相处，但他们之间的关系还是非常差劲，从佐助一如既往满脸的鄙视看来，他们的关系一时半会还好不起来。

除了车站他们坐公车去便宜的旅馆住一个晚上。鸣人是一个坐不住的小孩，在公交车上他好奇地左顾右盼。他还没来过山根市这么远的地方。与过了八点就归于宁静的小镇不同，城市的夜生活是他们想象不到的丰富。虽然他们住在便宜的旅馆，但那地方离繁华的商业街只隔着一条路的距离。

鸣人他们一下车就看到了亮闪闪的霓虹灯牌。五光十色密密麻麻的事务所广告、外嵌显示屏的高楼还有各式各样花哨的酒吧入口，漆黑的夜空被人造光源照亮，无数男女在水泥的森林中来回穿梭。

不过鸣人与佐助的住所对比起来就异常落魄了，虽然与繁华的商业街就只有五分钟的路程，但他们要去的小巷堆满了黑色的大垃圾袋，空气中还弥漫着下水道的酸臭味。连鸣人都捏起鼻子抱怨连连。

走上狭窄的贴满了小广告的台阶，佐助和鸣人来到了一个勉强可以称为前台的小桌子前。穿着麻制衬衫的招待小姐按照步骤登记了鸣人的身份，从一列钥匙中叮铃哐啷地抽出一把递给鸣人，那是他们储物箱的钥匙。

鸣人是用伪造的身份证登记到这家旅馆的，它比胶囊旅馆的条件更差。它的空间不仅狭窄，而且还不太干净。它唯一的优点就是对住客身份的宽容态度。不用说，这里住满了赌鬼、妓女和黑心商人。像佐助和鸣人年纪这么小的孩子，他们不得不猫在一个房间里尽量不到外面去。

可只过了半个小时，挡不住好奇心的诱惑，鸣人和佐助小心翼翼地溜出旅馆跑到了隔壁街。刚刚从小巷钻出去的那一刻，他们差一点就撞上了一位穿着红色长裙的女人。

“两个小鬼！”她指着鸣人和佐助大笑起来，仿佛看到了什么有趣的玩具，“你们来这里干嘛？你们的妈妈知道这件事吗？”

被人指着鼻子骂，佐助一时气短。但鸣人却在旁边针锋相对起来：“阿姨，那你来这种地方你的小孩知道吗？”

结果这一句话就把那女人说得灰头土脸，她把手提包一扬就准备去抡鸣人，好在鸣人跑得快给躲掉了。没办法，鸣人跑了，和他站在一起的佐助也得跑。两个人就像过街老鼠一样不停地跑啊跑，狼狈至极。

穿过醉酒的上班族和散漫的年轻人，鸣人带着佐助拐进弯弯绕绕的小巷。闻着香水与酒精混杂着的空气，佐助想回去了，但鸣人却坚持要佐助陪他去一个地方。佐助只好一次又一次压下自己的不满陪着鸣人在灯红酒绿处绕来绕去。

不知道被醉汉骂了多少次，佐助的不满逐渐到达临界值，逼仄昏暗的小巷边上忽然冒出了一点亮光，其中蒸汽咕噜咕噜地不停冒出来。等靠近了一看，发现那是一家关东煮店。

“你想带我来这里啊？”

两个人沐浴在暖黄色的光线中。佐助转头问鸣人。

鸣人像想起什么快乐的事情一样，脸都笑成了一朵花，他对佐助说：“对啊，一般这种地方都藏着好吃的路边摊。我猜这里应该也是这样。”

仔细一看小摊的周围，竟然密密麻麻坐着各种各样不同的人。他们有些穿着后厨的衣服，有些西装革履，当然还有一些人穿得花里胡哨，暴露轻浮。

看佐助半信半疑的样子，鸣人要了一块白萝卜。鸣人付完钱之后把纸碗塞到佐助的怀里。原本雪白的萝卜因为浸满了汤汁而变得透明，一口咬下去，用咸味汤汁彻底煮过的萝卜在嘴里迸发出惊人的甜味。这甜味绕着舌尖，让人恨不得把舌头都一起吞下去。

这块萝卜的下场就是被两个小孩分食殆尽，纸杯里的汤汁更是一滴不剩。因为他们没有钱再买别的了。

虽然也有人在这里工作的女人把自己小孩带来的情况，但大家看到小孩子出现在视野范围里依旧会感到不适。因此把一小块萝卜吃完之后，鸣人和佐助一刻也没有多留起身就走了。

佐助和鸣人按照原路返回，他们要经过许多黑暗的小巷。这些黑暗寂静的小巷仿佛和大街上的喧闹处在两个世界，不管街上怎么喧闹，就是没有一点声音能够感染这岔路的寂静。佐助虽然感到慌张，但不愿和鸣人只说。剩下的路用跑的只要一分钟就能到。

走着走着佐助是不是就能看到一个不知道通往何处的岔路。越接近出口，佐助就越没有心思堤防这些黑漆漆的未知路口。

鸣人在佐助前方一米的距离信步而行，他的脸上有着一种让佐助不敢相信的从容。鸣人大概比他想象得更了解这种地方。佐助也跟着放松下来。

忽然从黑暗中伸出一只结实的手抓住佐助的手臂，几乎在瞬间，一块布捂住了佐助的嘴巴和鼻子。前后不到五秒，佐助好像被黑暗吸收一样在鸣人的身后蒸发了。

佐助一直以为电影是开玩笑的，直到这群绑匪把他丢进麻袋拖走之后，佐助才知道这种事真的会发生在现实生活中。佐助能感受到身下凹凸不平的地砖在自己的皮肤上刮蹭。他感受不到多少疼。在很短的一段时间里，佐助想到了好几种他的下场。一，他会被抓到黑诊所被卖掉内脏，然后抹杀；二，他会被用各种各样的名义卖掉，或者出卖体力或者出卖身体；三，他遇到了变态杀人狂。

不知道被拖行了多久，佐助在黑漆漆的麻袋里忽然腾空，又被重重地砸下。有人在交谈，起码有三个人。佐助听到他们准备把自己卖掉的计划，差点就要大笑出声。

佐助害怕了，不知道在害怕什么。所有人最怕的死，佐助不曾恐惧过，但面临要被卖掉的将来，佐助害怕得整个人都在发抖。

鸣人怎么样了呢？他应该没有被抓安全地离开了吧。当时他们离通往大道的出口就只有一步之遥了啊。

虽然没有办法在鹤见济死去，如果他们要把佐助卖掉，佐助一定会抓准机会找到小刀割开自己的脖子来结束这一场噩梦。

幻想着滚烫的血液从自己的体内一点点地流干之后，佐助又恢复了平常的冷静与坚定。

先前那三个人的声音已经消失了，但佐助被困在一个狭窄的地方，根本就没有挣脱的可能。佐助的上下左右都是厚厚的铁板，而且麻袋的口也被用某种东西结实地束在了一起。

随着时间的流逝，佐助逐渐闻到了一股浓烈的臭味，那股腐烂的酸味直冲大脑，佐助猜他大概被塞进了垃圾桶里。意识到这一点之后，之前在地板上被拖行留下的伤痕忽然同时尖锐的刺痛起来，这痛觉差点叫佐助昏厥过去。

在咬牙忍耐住疼痛以及想要呕吐的欲望之后，佐助用力地敲了一下周围的铁板。铁板发出一声“嗡”的回响。佐助等了一会儿没有听到那几个人的声音，于是他便猜这几个人都暂时离开了。佐助开始接连不断地敲打铁板发出声音去引起别人的注意。

剧烈的运动加上浑身的擦伤，还有这股浓烈的臭味，在割脖子之前佐助就要死在垃圾桶里了。可在佐助敲到不知道几下的时候，他脑袋上面的铁板发出了吱——呀一声。佐助停下了敲打的动作，像等待神的判决一样一动不动。

“佐助……是佐助吗？”

那双手小心翼翼地戳了戳麻袋，戳到了佐助的肩膀。

“是我……！你是鸣人吗？”

鸣人赶快把帮助麻袋的绳子解开。用来系船舶的粗麻绳，鸣人花了好久才终于解开。鸣人抓住从桶里伸出来的佐助的手，用力地把他拉了出来。佐助逃出来之后脚一软摔在了鸣人的怀里。鸣人一愣。但佐助却在下一秒就拉住鸣人的手开始撒腿狂奔。

“你干嘛突然跑这么快……！”

“快点跑，不要多嘴了！”

鸣人必须拼尽全力才能跟上佐助的速度。

终于，佐助摆脱了黑暗跑回了明亮的主干道。但即便如此，他还是觉得非常可怕。就算是鸣人也能看到他不断发抖的身体。连带着，鸣人也跟着牙齿打颤起来。

“回旅馆吧。”鸣人提议道。

“不可以回去！”佐助说，“我听到他们聊天了，他们就是在那家旅馆下手的。不能回去，事到如今，我们必须要往前走了。”

鸣人跟着佐助，他们两个人一个劲地往前走，不知道沿着大马路走到了哪里。好在夜不算太深，街上的行人还很多。只是走着走着，他们就走到了城市的边缘。标牌上写着距离鹤见济还有十公里。

佐助的脸上忽然滴到一滴水，紧接着就第二滴。哗啦啦的，天上竟然下起了雨。佐助想起这是多雨的三月。

雨水驱赶着他们两个人到了一片树林。佐助脱下自己的冲锋衣把他展开在树杈间做出了一个简陋的遮雨棚。他和鸣人就蜷缩着躲在里面。

不知道为什么，鸣人竟然从身后抱住了佐助。他们才十三岁，这种拥抱没有沾染任何邪气。佐助不喜欢被鸣人抱，更何况鸣人还曾经对他下过手。但鸣人抱住他之后就是一阵颤抖。鸣人在怕。

漆黑的夜晚，冰凉的雨水侵蚀着佐助的体温，但佐助一点也不寒冷，因为他身后的鸣人很温暖。

佐助伸手拉开了鸣人。他终究还是不喜欢鸣人靠他太近。他们俩分开了一点距离，但受限于冲锋衣的大小，他们的活动范围被局限在狭窄的四方形内。

“鸣人。”佐助问他，“你刚才是怎么找到我的？”

鸣人愣了一下，结结巴巴地说：“呃、嗯……我走到一半发现你不见，我就回去找你。你、你、你……你怎么躲在那种地方？“

“你别开玩笑了！你看不出来我被绑架了吗？”佐助恼火起来。

“真的被绑架了？！”

“我为什么要骗你啊？”

“真的！！？”

被鸣人一惊一乍地吼了两下，佐助哭笑不得。在害怕的不只他一个，鸣人也在害怕。这忽然消灭了绑架这件事的神秘性。人最害怕未知的东西。一旦接受自己被绑架的事实，佐助慢慢地开始消化掉这种恐惧。但让他摆脱惊恐状态的还是漩涡鸣人。鸣人好像比他还害怕，这让佐助感到自己很有力量，甚至还一点得意起来，好像世界上没有任何事情会再伤害到他。奇异的，鸣人的害怕反而拯救了佐助。

看到发抖的鸣人，佐助笑了起来：“你真是个白痴。”

鸣人看不到佐助的表情。雨水哗啦哗啦地从他们身边溅落。

佐助偏着头，黑发下露出雪白的颈子。

“世界上有很多比死更可怕的事情呢。”

雨很快就停了。树林里被风吹过簌簌作响。佐助和鸣人都不愿久留。两个人都觉得即便在有光的公路上走也好，这里太幽静了。

饱含水汽的晚风吹来。

“去哪里呢？”鸣人在旁边问道。

佐助没有说话，他摸了摸外套的口袋，空荡荡的什么都不剩。看来代替他被留下的是自己口袋里的钱，佐助彻底身无分文了。

鸣人看到佐助不说话的样子，便过去揽住他的肩膀。

“你在想什么呢？”

“我的钱丢了。”

“哦，我还以为什么事呢。”他说：“买不了车票的话就走路去海边吧。”

“那夜里睡哪呢？”

“路边不是有车站什么的吗？我们睡在车站里挡风就好啦。”

佐助低下了头，他长长的睫毛在闭上眼睛时往脸颊上贴去。他盯着地砖缝隙里长出来的褐色蘑菇，鸣人的脸颊忽然出现在眼前，带着雨水的凉意，鸣人对佐助露出了一个笑容：“嘿，我们先去便利店买一点吃的吧，你一定饿了。”

在城市的边缘，车辆一辆接一辆地呼啸而过。

刚下过雨的地面还是湿漉漉的，车轮碾过水渍发出哗哗声响。

见佐助还慢吞吞地走，鸣人便回过头来拉住他的手。

“走啦！”

佐助被拖着往前跑，他时不时踩到水坑，引起积水四溅。

鸣人与佐助的右边是漆黑的原野。路灯将人的世界与自然的世界划出一道分明的疆界。等他们到鹤见济之后，十三岁的他们也将脱离人类的世界，成为自然的一部分。黑夜化作微风柔柔地朝奔跑着的鸣人与佐助拍打而来。在那一刻，佐助忽然停下脚步，他从黑暗的原野中感受到了家人的温暖。

远远地看到位于加油站的便利店，那家便利店就好像是夜里的一颗人造星星般散发着耀眼的光芒。

迈入便利店时，自动门发出咔嚓一声开始往两边打开。便利店里一股冰冻食物的气味，最外层的架子上摆满了快要过期的面包。本来佐助下意识想买个面包填饱肚子，但鸣人却跑去买了热呼呼的包子。

两个人并肩坐在窗边望着窗外一片无际的黑暗原野。其实外面的天没有那么黑，只是在明亮的地方看不清暗处，它才会看起来像是一团黑色的浆糊。

便利店里播放着在快要关门的商场里常听到的那种令人怀念的轻音乐，听着这样的音乐，佐助仿佛看到好几只水鸟从稻田里拍打着翅膀飞散开来。

鸣人把口袋里的硬币掏出来一个个平铺在桌上，用手指划拉来划拉去地算他们两个人剩下的钱，良久，忽然非常无奈地抱起胸口：“这下要彻底没钱了。”

佐助盯着那几枚硬币，小声地说：“对不起，如果不是我被绑架的话……”

听到佐助向他道歉，鸣人的心中升起一阵狂喜。这个之前一直看不起他的宇智波佐助，终于也有对不起他的一天了！

只是这种欣喜没有持续很久。鸣人本想嘲笑佐助的无能，但到嘴边的话怎么都说不出口。都说伸手不打笑脸人，但把笑脸人换成哭脸人，这句俗语也一样成立。

“哎呀，过去的事情就让它过去吧。好好计划接下来几天怎么去鹤见济才是。”鸣人说。

佐助想了想，说道：“把剩下的钱全部拿去买打折的面包和饮用水，然后用两只脚走过去吧。从山根市到鹤见济需要坐一个小时的车，走路过去应该不需要太久。今晚就在便利店里过吧。”

从刚才开始，这家便利店的员工就一直用好奇的眼神打量着鸣人和佐助两个人。佐助对此也有所察觉。他凑到鸣人的耳边低声说道：“不可以被别人发现我们的真相，一旦被知道的话他们一定会打电话叫警察来把我们送回去。”

“这种事我当然知道。”鸣人坏坏地笑了笑。这好像一场间谍游戏，他们要扮演两个等待家长的乖小孩。

果不其然，没过多久，便利店的员工就试探地靠近了他们。

“你们两个小朋友怎么这么晚了还在便利店里啊？你们的爸妈呢？”

鸣人笑嘻嘻地说：“小哥，首先，我们已经十三岁了。”

“就算十三岁也……”对方露出了为难的神色，想必一方面不愿意多管闲事，一方面又感到良心不安吧。

佐助抬起头直视着对方的眼睛，他把孤身一人视为理所当然的事情，因此他说话的声音十分的清朗：“明天早上他们会过来接我们的。”

“你们难不成要在这里待一个晚上吗？”

“恐怕确实如此了。”佐助移开视线慢慢地说，“爸爸和妈妈住在不同的地方，我联系不上他们。”

只要透露出一点自己家里的难言之隐，对方的好奇心就会得到满足，剩下的背景故事不必佐助编造，他自己就会补足。店员意料之中地为鸣人与佐助的境遇感到抱歉，家庭的分裂似乎勾起了他自己的辛酸往事。结果鸣人和佐助以非常低的价格就买到了一大袋即将过期的面包，还破格能去员工休息室里睡一觉。

这已经是第二次和鸣人一起进入便利店的内部了。员工休息室很窄，里面只能放一张长沙发、一个立式多格的密码储物柜和一台饮水机。今天晚上的气温偏高，空气又热又潮，竟然提前有了一丝夏天的味道。佐助打开窗户后，把身上的外套脱下，去洗手间里认真地用清水擦拭了自己的身体。

在佐助如同一只爱干净的猫竭力清洁自己的时候，鸣人一点也不在意这回事。他趁佐助占用洗手间的空档，眼睛一闭就倒在了沙发上呼呼大睡起来。

鸣人还以为自己占到了佐助睡觉的位置，但佐助在洗手间里看见鸣人倒在沙发床上睡着后，他就熄灭了休息室的灯光。休息室黑漆漆的，只剩门缝以及半掩着门的洗手间的光。

模糊的灯光照在眼皮上带来一层暗褐色的色彩，睡得迷迷糊糊的鸣人梦到自己在丛林中探险，走着走着却发觉身体越来越重，回过神来才发现自己陷进了泥沼之中。鸣人拼命地挣扎，泥沼里参杂的尖利的石头却划伤了他的四肢，带来短促却钻心的疼痛。

鸣人挣扎着醒来，在一片朦胧中却看到佐助跪在自己的身边。他正在用沾了水的纸巾清理着鸣人手臂上的擦伤，噩梦中沼泽里的刺痛感就是来源于此。

察觉到鸣人醒来，佐助看了一眼鸣人，说道：“我想帮你把伤口上清理干净。虽然伤口不大，但也不能就让它这么脏着。”

“说起来，你不痛了吗？”佐助问道，“你之前不是稍微被碰一下皮肤就会疼得死去活来吗？我现在清理你伤口的时候怎么没见你有多大的反应？”

被佐助这么一说，鸣人自己也跟着奇怪起来。

“对啊。”鸣人收回手观察起来，“我的感觉好像恢复正常了。”

佐助说：“那不是好事吗？”

鸣人啪一下打在自己的手臂上，只有一阵轻微的痛感还有扩散开来的麻意。他说：“一点也不痛！好像真好了。”

“那你还想去鹤见济吗？”佐助忽然问道。

鸣人愣住了。的确，他已经不会再因为小磕小碰而疼痛难忍了，这就表示他失去了去鹤见济的理由。可即便如此，鸣人还是想去鹤见济，虽然目的对他来说已经不再重要，但鸣人的内心还是有一股强烈的欲望促使他去鹤见济，好像只要去鹤见济他就能明白一些非常重要的东西。

“我要去鹤见济。”鸣人说。

“你已经没有去鹤见济的理由了吧。“

“有！”鸣人肯定地说，“我必须要去鹤见济才行。”

佐助从鸣人的眼中看到了不曾出现过的坚定，好像他们并非踏上了灭亡之旅，而是踏上了重生之路。即便是佐助也意识到了，从鸣人救下自己的那一刻开始，他们已经不同了。

那天晚上佐助是靠在墙上抱着自己的膝盖睡着的，就像一只受伤的黑猫。用这种姿势睡着自然不会舒服到哪里去，可佐助依然一觉睡到了天亮。

晨光熹微之际，佐助从睡梦中醒来。细碎的灰尘在金色的阳光中飞舞，宛如透明海水中漂浮着的微生物。佐助靠在雪白的墙上，伴随着鸣人轻微的呼声，一阵暖意爬上了心头。

离开便利店时，佐助用最后一点钱买了一把水果刀。他把水果刀收纳进贴身的冲锋衣口袋中。买水果刀时，他要顶住店员担心的目光。脸火热热地烧了起来，佐助感到了害羞。


	5. 在真鹤

从便利店出发的时候是早晨七点左右。他们没有手机，也没有手表，所以根本就不知道时间。

天空很高，飘着几朵悠闲的白云，时不时吹来一阵带着海腥味的微风，向海在召唤鸣人与佐助。

佐助穿着一件蓝色的冲锋衣，鸣人穿着一件白色的帽衫。他们两个人在黑色的柏油路上沿着路牌前行着。两个少年前后隔着一个人的距离，似乎有一根隐形的锁链在两人中间。

这里还看不到海，但风似乎已经将浪花声传到了两个人的耳边。

他们慢慢地走，来到了一处高高的山坡。鸣人提议两个人一起爬上去看看，于是两个人便爬上了山坡。山坡上种满了水仙花。水仙花葱绿色的的叶子一根一根从泥土中拔出来，充满了生的朝气。海的呼啸就在耳边，可等他们爬上山坡后，在眼前出现的只不过是几条灰色的相互交织的小路，以及乏味的苍绿色的树林。

“走过去看看吗？”鸣人问。

佐助就地坐在了山坡上，他躺在草地上，望着明亮的蔚蓝的天空，说道：“我不想去。我总觉得现在还不是看海的时候。”

鸣人扯着嘴角笑了笑，他装作大人那样叹了一口气：“佐助还真是任性呢。”

说着，他也跟着一起坐了下来。他坐在草地上的时候，惊起了身旁水仙花丛里的一只黄色蝴蝶。蝴蝶拍打着翅膀，飞到鸣人与佐助中间绕了两圈，在两个人的注视下又扑闪扑闪着飞远了。

鸣人躺在了佐助的身旁。

什么都不用去想，像现在这样悠闲地躺在草地上，让整片天空填充进他们年轻的身体，不用顾虑考试、作业和同学的排挤。

鸣人的鼻子痒痒的，他伸手揉了揉。在不冷也不热、温和的天气里，在柔软的风中，鸣人打了个哈欠。他转头去看身旁的佐助。在柔和的光线里，佐助的皮肤没有一丝瑕疵，像一件温热的玉器。佐助闭着眼睛，根根分明的睫毛遮在脸颊上，十分温柔。

凝视着这样的佐助，鸣人缓缓地露出了一个微笑。

不知不觉，鸣人也闭上眼睛睡着了。

躺在草坪上睡觉的两个人被人叫醒了。鸣人被一只手推醒，等醒来之后，他看到一张十分精明的大叔的脸庞。一双炯炯有神的眼睛正兴奋好奇地醒着他。

“小弟弟，你是外国人吗？”他还尝试说了几句hello之类的话。

“不是，我是日本人。”鸣人挠了挠脑袋从草地上坐起来，“大叔你是谁啊？”

“哦……我是这个公园的保安。你们两个小孩怎么睡在这里？我看你们的周围都没有大人陪你们。”大叔蹲下来和鸣人说道。

此时佐助也醒了。他的头发很乱，惹得鸣人偷笑起来。

佐助还没来得及阻止鸣人，鸣人就说出了很不妙的话：“我们两个人是自己出来旅行的呀。”

“鸣人！”佐助连忙制止鸣人继续说下去。

没想到那位大叔竟然一旦也没有怀疑，反而十分兴奋地提议：“不然你们今晚来我家吃饭吧！孩子她妈还只在电视上见过外国人呢。”

“呃，都说了我不是外国人了啦。”鸣人辩解道。

难挡大叔的热情，鸣人和佐助几乎是被绑架去他家的。他们两个人钻进卡车狭窄的后座，一路叮铃哐啷地回到了大叔的小家。

大叔的家装修得非常具有海洋风情，房子边上还挂着一张巨大的麻绳的网。回来的路上大叔还非常热情地邀请两个人在家里住一晚上。

“我们家可是在**上好评率很高的民宿哦！只不过最近在旅行淡季，所以没有什么人上门而已。”大叔对此颇为自豪。

他对鸣人的热情甚至到了咄咄逼人的地步。

“鸣人，你要是想留下来当我们家的女婿我也不会说不的哦。”

“哈哈、大叔真会开玩笑。”鸣人汗颜，小声地问佐助，“我才十三岁，对吧？”

佐助抱着胳膊说：“邀请我们住下的恩惠可要好好报答给人家，你干脆入赘吧。”

鸣人拆穿他：“我看你就是想好好地洗一次澡吧？”

“……”

入赘本来只是佐助的一个笑话，可没想到，这个笑话竟然有极大的概率成真。大叔一家人都对鸣人非常欢迎，他们家有严重的外国人情节。在东京这种地方，外国人比比皆是，但在真鹤这种乡下，大概一年也见不到一个吧。更何况，鸣人的确是非常纯正的金发碧眼。女儿优子在听到父亲开结婚的玩笑时，也跟着好不排斥地呵呵笑了起来。从眼神里，她的确对鸣人有一见钟情的好感。这反而搞得鸣人十分不好意思。

饭后，佐助和鸣人两个人坐在长廊上。佐助洗完澡后，穿着一件干净的宽松衬衫。他好像水洗过的莲花，透出纯净之感。他的皮肤好像都在透光。鸣人能看出佐助很开心。

“本来我们今天能到鹤见济的。”鸣人说道。

“本来我们几天前就应该道鹤见济的。”佐助笑了笑。

屋内透出橙色的暖光。

“你喜欢这个地方吗，他们都很喜欢你。”佐助对鸣人说，“你不是一直都希望有人能喜欢你吗？”

“你忘了吗……”鸣人无奈地看了一眼佐助。

“什么？”佐助问道。

鸣人靠近佐助说：“我喜欢男的呀。”

佐助看着鸣人蓝色的眼睛，忽然觉得鸣人长大了许多，那双眼睛没有任何稚气的影子，反而有一股成年男人的味道。佐助推开鸣人的大脸。

“不要靠得这么近……”佐助警告道。

“呃。”

“在这个世界上生活，没有愿望能够被完全满足的。如果你要坚持自己的性取向，那你就会活得很痛苦。喜欢男人或者喜欢女人，真的很重要吗？”

“当然很重要啦。”鸣人不满地说，“而且为什么我不能既喜欢男人又过得很幸福呢？”

“那有人能复活我的家人吗？”

鸣人张了张嘴，却发现自己不管是骂他也好，反驳他也好，最终什么都说不出来。的确，十三岁的鸣人知道，这个世界上没有任何人能复活佐助的家人。

第二天醒来的时候，佐助竟然不见踪影。鸣人去问优子佐助的去向，但优子说她不知道。大妈都因为工作离家了。优子对鸣人说，电饭煲里有准备他的饭，家里有什么也能拿去吃。说完之后优子也去找她的朋友们了。

鸣人饭吃到一半，大门被人打开了，鸣人连忙探头去看，门后的却是从市场回来的大叔。

大叔看到鸣人一个人在家，便想让鸣人陪他一起去海边捡贝壳、晒鱼干。

“这里的海水像翡翠一样透明哩，运气好的话还能捡到被冲到岸上的水母。”

被大叔撺掇了两句后，鸣人忍不住坐上大叔的小卡车一起去了沙滩。他们两个人打打闹闹在沙滩上捡了一下午的海货。在沙滩上每见到一个人，大叔都会带鸣人上前炫耀一番，说他是自己认来的外国儿子。鸣人纯当大叔在开玩笑了。

临夕阳了，大叔与鸣人满载而归。大叔要把东西运到市场上卖，让鸣人一个人先回去。等到家之后，鸣人发现佐助还没回来。他在房间里坐不住了，就在院子里坐着看街上路过的人寻找佐助的身影。

路过门口的人都得望一眼在院子里踱来踱去的金发少年。对他们来说，这种偏僻的乡下很少出现一个外国人。少年的金发碧眼如大叔所期待的，迅速成为了整个村子的谈资。

鸣人坐在长廊上等到了日落时分。大妈和优子都还没回来，但一个身影极像佐助的黑发少年从街道的尽头缓缓朝着鸣人走来。他的身后是一轮血红的落日，海鸥在天空翱翔，发出悠长的叫声。鸣人没办法看清他的长相，也无法确定他到底是不是宇智波佐助。等那个人走进了，在鸣人的眼底下了，鸣人才看清，眼前这个明眸皓齿的少年的确是宇智波佐助。

这下反而是鸣人呆住了：“佐助？”

“怎么了？”

“嗯……你今天去哪里了啊？”

佐助注意到了鸣人晒得红红的脸颊和手臂，他淡淡地说：“去图书馆了。”

两个人回到了二楼他们的房间。

“一整天都在图书馆吗？”

“嗯。”

“读了谁的书呢？”鸣人契而不舍地追问道。

夕阳染红了鸣人的脸庞，但是窗边逆光的佐助却沉浸在静谧的黑暗中。

他很安静地说：“是中原中也的《山羊之歌》，你呢？”

这声“你呢”好像写英文时翘起的小卷，听佐助这么温和的语气，鸣人有些飘飘然了。

“我今天和大叔一起去海边捡贝壳了，我还抓到了一只章鱼。我们一起晒了鱼干。”

佐助靠在窗边，任海风吹散他的头发。桌子上不知是谁放着一杯冰水。佐助转过头看向窗外，脖子拉扯出一条美丽的线。

“是吗，你已经见到海了啊。”佐助的声音仿佛要散在夕阳中一样。

“但那片海不是鹤见济，从这里到鹤见济还要两个小时。”

“我想……”

忽然楼下传来了开门的声音，竟然是大叔大妈和优子一齐回来了。他们在楼下招呼鸣人与佐助，佐助的话就说到一半卡在了这里。

大叔带了一只很大的海鱼回来，晚上他们就炖了一大碗鱼汤。在饭桌上，大叔不断地夸奖鸣人晒鱼晒得有多好，听得优子在鸣人旁边哈哈大笑。鸣人害羞得有些脸红。就只有佐助坐在饭桌的边缘，每次只夹一点点的鱼放到碗里吃下。他不想吃得太快，以至于过早地离开饭桌。吃完饭之后，优子拉着鸣人一起玩uno。由于人数不够，便拉上了大叔和佐助两个人，后来也不知怎么的，佐助的位置由大妈顶上。玩着玩着，夜竟然深了。

本来十分尽兴的鸣人，心里也不知道为什么咯噔了一下。

“现在很晚了，我有点困了……”鸣人非常不好意思地说。

困是不困，他只是在担心楼上的佐助。虽然他就坐在楼下，佐助不可能绕开他的眼睛溜走。

在大叔一家三口人的嘘声中，鸣人一边道歉一边回到了自己的房间。在微弱的光线中，床上躺着一个什么人。渐渐的，鸣人看得清了，佐助正躺在床上望着天花板。鸣人忍不住笑了起来。他跑到佐助的床边找个位置坐下，佐助没有拒绝鸣人的亲近，他没有推开鸣人。鸣人更担心地贴了过去。

夜里气温有些降了，但今年的回暖来得特别快，即便在夜里，也是暖和的。

“佐助。”鸣人呼唤道。

“怎么了？”

“我也不知道，也许我只是想叫你一下你的名字。”鸣人靠在佐助的枕边，说道，“你在一个人想些什么？”

“没什么。”佐助转过身，背对鸣人。

“好吧。”

虽然没什么可说的，但鸣人还是盯着佐助的后脑勺看个不停。

“我想……你就留在这里吧。”佐助说，“你想留在这里吗？他们都很欢迎你。”

“……如果你留下的话，我也一起留下。”

“我是不会留下的。”佐助说，“你知道我不会留下的。”

“你要走的话我也要走。”鸣人固执地说。

“别傻了！”佐助有些恼火，“难道我做什么决定你也要跟着做吗？你能不能有一点自己的主见，这种事情做怎么可以跟着被人做决定？”

“不，这就是我的决定。”

“你根本就不懂！”佐助从床上坐起来，对着鸣人吼道，但他立刻压低了声音，害怕惊扰到其他人。

佐助说：“如果能幸福地活下去的话，又有谁想要去死呢？你明明拥有了这样的机会，却一点也不珍惜。像你这样的人去死，是对自杀这件事的玷污！懦弱的人死掉之后，灵魂会在痛苦的地狱永远地煎熬下去！”

“我……”鸣人被佐助的气质噎住了，但他不甘示弱地顶了回去，“我是没有你那么会说，但就是我的决定！自杀哪里分懦弱还是不懦弱，不都是死吗？”

“这不一样。”

“这是一样的。”

“我拜托你活下去，鸣人！”佐助用力地说。

“凭什么要由你来决定我的生死，你又有什么权利这么去做！”鸣人质问道。

“因为……”

佐助咬了咬牙，从枕头下抽出水果刀。他本来只想放在胸前与鸣人拉开距离，但却因为抽出水果刀的姿势太大，失手在鸣人的手臂上划开了一道口子。佐助吓了一跳，但最终咬牙忍住，没露出惊恐的表情。

“我讨厌你，你就只是个讨厌的同性恋而已。”

鸣人惊讶地看着佐助手上的那柄刀，佐助只好说：“对，这把刀就是用来防你的！”

“你在骗我吧？”鸣人的声音颤抖着问道，“你怎么会随身带着一把刀呢？”

佐助咬住嘴唇，贝壳一样的牙齿嵌进嘴唇的软肉之中，腥甜的血液涌出，填满了佐助的味蕾。佐助没有再说一句话，但他已经如偿所愿地彻底伤到了鸣人。这一下，估计把刀子捅进了鸣人的灵魂。但这一下，佐助也希望能将鸣人的灵魂永远地钉在他的肉体里。此时佐助对他带去的伤害，也许会逐渐随着时间的流逝而被抚平。也许渐渐的，鸣人就会在岁月的长河中遗忘了十三岁时佐助的存在。

好好地活下去，鸣人。

借着黑暗的掩饰，佐助的眼眶中盈满了泪水。

黎明悄悄来临。

佐助在暗蓝色的光中小心翼翼地穿好衣服。他留下了一张感谢的字条在桌上，只身一人离开了这个家。

佐助站在大街上抬头看向鸣人所在的房间的窗户，一种心脏被轻轻撕扯的疼痛漫了出来。

黎明的寒意侵染着佐助单薄的身躯。从这里出发，大概还需要一个小时才能到鹤见济。也许那时，自己一直渴求的朝阳已经从空中褪去了。投身去黎明的海洋，也许身体会被冻出像鱼鳞一样坚硬的外壳吧？

佐助沿着米白色的道路走出了村子。

走出越远，对鸣人的印象就越淡，连佐助自己都惊讶于自己对鸣人居然会忘得如此之快。脸有些冻僵了，好像自己迟钝的感官又回到了这具身体上。

走到村子的边缘，眼前只剩下了一条长长的柏油马路。太阳在马路的尽头露出了一个头，红红的，好似一枚蛋黄。佐助站在真鹤的路牌下，远远地望着马上就要诞生的朝阳。

此时忽然有人从身后叫住了他的名字。

“佐助！”

鸣人气喘吁吁地追了上来，站在距离佐助三米之外的地方喘着气。

佐助惊诧地转过身。此时太阳像佐助的陆地洒下了万丈的金光，明亮的光照在鸣人的脸上，他睁大的瞳孔的蓝好像变成了透明的颜色。

“佐助，我想和你一起走。”鸣人做了一个深呼吸，直起身子，把手伸向了佐助，“像以前那样对我就好了，佐助，请你带我一起走吧。”

在鸣人的手掌上，躺着一把水果刀。

佐助走上前一把打飞了鸣人的手掌，那把刀哐啷一下应声而落。

鸣人还没反应过来，领口被佐助用力拽了过去。他们两个人的脑袋差一点就要狠狠地撞在一起。

“你到底知不知道我要去做什么？你明明可以活下去，为什么要一次一次地跟我离开！我们不是去玩的！你到底懂不懂啊！”

少年的咆哮吓飞了电线杆上的麻雀。

“我知道啊。”鸣人看着熊熊怒火的佐助说道。

相比于歇斯底里的佐助，鸣人显得冷静许多，只是他的脸颊和耳朵都红了，一副要哭出来的样子。

鸣人说：“我知道啊，但是……但是，你死掉的话，我要去哪里找像你一样的人呢？”

佐助听了鸣人的话，他用力地咬住了牙齿，两腮绷得紧紧的。他的手高高扬起，但迟迟也没有落下。他是想打鸣人，想用力地把他推开。但力气到了落实的时刻，却又统统挥发进空气。

佐助软绵绵地推了一下鸣人，背过身去，冷冰冰地说：“你走吧，不要跟着我。”

鸣人的脚步声响了起来，他好像在离佐助远去。佐助的心悬起来之后，鸣人却又朝着佐助的方向跑了过来。鸣人往佐助的手里塞了一个东西，佐助拿起来一看，发现是那把被自己打飞的水果刀。

“……”鸣人小心翼翼地观察着佐助。

佐助毫不客气地将这把刀丢进路边的排水沟。

良久，鸣人见佐助没有动作，他小心翼翼地走到了佐助的身边，说道：“你不要再讨厌我了，好吗？”

一直低着头的佐助此时将头仰起，蔚蓝的天空飘着一朵一朵的云，泪水顺着他的眼角流下，蓝色的、透明的泪水。


	6. 夏日烟火

说起来也好笑，在最后一段去鹤见济的路上，鸣人和佐助迷路了。原本只要走两个小时的路，他们竟然花了三个小时，并且最后成功地迷路到了真鹤的南部。

中午的太阳晒在两位少年的身上，迎面吹来的寒风又不允许他们把自己的衣服脱掉，他们头晕脑胀地坐在真鹤路牌旁边的长椅上互相责怪。

鸣人把头仰靠在椅背上，眯着眼睛望向亮得刺眼的天空。海鸥在天空盘旋，发出尖厉而悠远的叫声。鸣人捂住眼睛嘀咕道：“饿死了……我才不要肚子空空地去死。”

虽然走错了路来到了真鹤的南部，但这里已经离海很近了。极目远眺，海平面在森林的边缘显出一条蓝色的长线。森林蒸腾着绿色的气，挡住了海的风景。佐助摸索着外套边角的纹路：“我们去找点吃的吧。”

“嗯？”

“去招工的地方碰碰运气。”佐助看向鸣人，“但是记得要把自己说成十六岁，绝不能被对方看出年龄，懂了吗？”

鸣人坏坏地笑了一下：“这我拿手呀。”

两个人站起来后，身影印在公交站前的黑色玻璃上。佐助比鸣人高一些。鸣人不知道是不是因为脸上自带的六条猫胡须，在几天的流浪后，配合着一头金毛看上去格外凌乱。而佐助，披着蓝色的冲锋衣，头发虽然一样被海风吹乱了，可他的脸庞十分干净。在几天的流浪后，佐助十三岁的脸庞有了一种超出年龄的淡漠。

鸣人想，佐助是不是还没有放弃死掉的愿望呢？也许佐助就是决定要做什么事情之后就一定要做到的那种人吧，对待把铅笔还给别人的约定与自杀的约定同样的认真。这样决绝的佐助，慢慢成为了鸣人视野的焦点。

鸣人对着佐助的身高比了一下，若有所思地说：“你是不是长高了？”

“才过去几天啊，不至于长高吧。”

佐助对着太阳伸长自己的手臂，阳光透过他的手指将血肉照得火红。他的手指，似乎是变得更长了。

“说起来……为什么大家都想要看海，而不想去看太阳呢？”佐助自言自语地说。在指缝中，太阳就像一颗有着柔软外衣的坚硬豆子，随着手指的靠近，它仿佛也被挤压成了扁扁的形状。太阳那么的温暖，虽然太阳有一天也会灭亡，可是比起太阳的寿命，人类这短短的几十年又算得了什么呢？在人类的社会中，所有人都竞相追逐的金钱与荣耀，在太阳下真的那么重要吗？或许它们的确是重要的吧，如果将人类定义为一个生产力的单位的话，名望与金钱就可以把数量庞大的生产力聚集在一起。可人不只是生产力啊。远远地看待一个群体时，就必须要寻找所有人的共性。但将镜头拉近，就会发现每个人都是不一样的。有些人喜欢吃红豆，有些人喜欢吃鸡蛋。除了那些人类共有的东西之外，佐助，或者鸣人，他们又是什么呢？说到梵高，人们会想到向日葵；说到佐助，又有多少人了解他呢？所有人都会说佐助是一个孤儿，因为他没有父母。如果佐助考试考得很好，那么原因就是他没有父母，所以必须更加努力；如果佐助做错了一件事，那么原因依旧会归结到他没有父母，所以才会没人管教。所以，难道佐助在周围人的印象中就只是一个没有父母的人吗？说来讽刺，明明在课堂上，老师大肆赞美人类不同的性格，可在课后，所有人都不留余力地打击有个性的同学。

佐助想要逃离的，就是这种荒唐的人类社会。

真鹤南部的地势是越沿海的地方越高，在海边有一处高高的悬崖。在悬崖处，有一栋三层的青年旅舍。

鸣人嗅着海的味道，穿过一片松树林，来到了这家旅舍前。旅舍是木造的，二楼伸长的阳台像鹤的翅膀，整栋屋子在阳光下呈现出蜂蜜一样的色彩。

巧合的是，房屋的入口挂着招工的牌子。

鸣人推开大门。入口很狭长，尽头是一个通向二楼的楼梯。柜台没有人，鸣人和佐助等了一会儿，佐助忍不住了便敲了敲桌子，朝屋里问：“有人在吗？”

从楼上传来一个女人的声音：“对不起，我马上来！”

嘭嘭嘭的，一名大约四五十岁的女人从楼上跑下来。她用头巾把头发全部都捋到脑后，一副清爽的面貌。

“你们是旅客吗？”

“呃，不是。”佐助说，原本这事他都是留给鸣人做的，“我看到门口的牌子上写着招聘员工，所以过来问一下。你们缺人吗？”

“你们几岁了。”

“十六。”

“十六岁现在不该在学校上课吗？”

佐助愣了一下，这个问题他倒不知道该怎么撒谎。

“我们不想念了。”身后的鸣人突然冒出这么一句，把佐助的冷汗都吓出来了，“家里太穷了，也根本不允许我们继续读下去，我们想早点找个工作给家里赚钱。”

佐助瞥了鸣人一眼，窗口的风铃叮铃叮铃地响了起来。

围着浅蓝色围裙的阿姨盯着他们两个人看了一会儿，半天才慢慢地说道：“但我们只需要一个人帮忙结账而已。”

“糟了。”鸣人说，“数学是我最差的科目……”

“问题不是她只愿意收一个人吗？”佐助打断鸣人。

“……对哦。”鸣人歪了歪头。

气氛陷入了僵持。佐助低头想了一会儿，抬头走上前问道：“我的数学很好，我可以试试吗？”

在回答了几个简单的问题后，可能是这家旅社太缺人手了，佐助还真的被留了下来。

老板娘越过佐助去看他身后的鸣人，“那另一个小哥呢？”

鸣人也想：对啊，那我呢！佐助不会想要丢下我吧？

“他可以免费帮忙打扫卫生，只要您提供住宿的话。”佐助说，“我和他算是表兄弟，我不能把他扔下不管。”

鸣人的心一跳，情不自禁地露出了笑容。

“佐助！”鸣人扯了扯佐助的衣角，被佐助一下拍开。

经营旅宿的阿姨在两个人的游说下终于同意让鸣人一起留下，不过鸣人只能和佐助住在一间狭窄的房里。那房间只有三个榻榻米大，简直就像是一个大橱柜，只够放下两床被褥和一个小柜子。

夜里，阿姨给他们两个找了一些自己儿子穿过的衣服给他们。

本以为阿姨的儿子是长大了穿不到这些衣服，看到阿姨房间里儿子的黑白照片，鸣人和佐助才知道原来那孩子在十三岁时去海里游泳时发生意外去世了。

阿姨看到这些衣服在他们两个人的身上竟然非常合适，忍不住嘀咕了一句：“你们两个人真的十六岁了吗？难不成一直过营养不良的生活才发育得这么慢？”

鸣人非常不好意思，回房间的路上，他认真地对佐助说：“以后一定要把真相告诉阿姨才行，我们也才十三岁而已。”

佐助则说：“也许她已经猜到了吧。”

受了阿姨的恩惠后，鸣人就在阿姨做饭的时候在厨房帮她。虽然鸣人也是从小自己做饭长大，可他会做的就只有泡面而已。料理鳟鱼的时候，不仅把鱼鳞刷得到处都是，还差点把铁丝球丢进汤里。鸣人的下场自然是被轰出了厨房。

晚饭是鳟鱼豆腐汤，除了鸣佐二人之外，还有阿姨与一位沉默寡言的临时工。他每天从下午工作到傍晚，吃过晚饭后便会骑着自行车回到山下的村子里。他的工作也是打扫客房。鸣人来了之后，他的工作就清闲了许多，但他仍然习惯留下来吃过晚饭再走。

在旅馆的第一个晚上，鸣人和佐助在各自的床褥里睡觉。这一夜十分平静，只是偶尔能听到一阵浪花打在悬崖上发出哗哗的声音。等眼睛适应黑暗之后，海的深蓝流入了这个狭窄的房间。鸣人侧过身尝试去勾勒佐助在黑暗中洁净的轮廓。

“明天去看海吗？”鸣人问道。他的语气还有些稚嫩，但声音已经带上了青春期的沙哑。

佐助忽然想到，鸣人这不是稚嫩或幼稚，就算鸣人三十岁了，他大概依旧会用相同的语气对人说话。和悲观的佐助不同，鸣人是相信着世界会变得更好这件事情的。

佐助盯着天花板，他感受到鸣人黑暗中灼灼的目光，便不得不因为受不住这么热情的注视而转过身背对他。

“你忘了我明天得帮阿姨整理这几天的账目吗？”

“但我们明天傍晚可以去海边看看。”鸣人说。

“算了吧，以后再找个时间去。”

鸣人凝视着佐助的背影，嗯了一声。夜空在他们的窗外与大海颠倒过来，整个世界都合成了一体。在佐助的身边，鸣人觉得好安心。

在真鹤，拿到薪水的那一刻，鸣人给佐助买了芥川龙之介的短篇小说集。之所以没买之前佐助提过的中原中也，那是因为鸣人看不懂诗歌，但他挺喜欢芥川龙之介的小说的。

有趣的是，佐助也在同一天送给了鸣人一副手套。虽然鸣人的感官不再是超过平常人好几倍的敏感，但鸣人每一次擦洗还是会给双手带去轻微的撕裂感。因此佐助特地给鸣人买了清洁时用的手套，希望能保护鸣人的双手。

真鹤是个简单的村子，村子只有些非常基础的店铺，像是书店和诊所。当然这里也有几家居酒屋，但都是大叔聊天的去处。相对应的，鸣人和佐助每一天的工作也同样很朴实，无非就是清扫和记账。

佐助把工作清完之后就去读客人留在大厅里的书，有些人会留《意大利旅游指南》，也有些人会留《马克吐温精选集》。 大厅里开着对流的窗户，还提供免费的柠檬水。来这家旅店居住的客人都会对在窗边阅读的少年产生极深刻的印象，他如同从空气中幻化出的生灵，总是静静地阅读，他就好像是一尊少年神，一个无法靠近的威严的存在。

客人们还会对这栋旅宿里的另一位少年留下深刻的印象。与读书的黑发少年不同，他就像是金色的精灵一样在这栋旅社里上下跑动，时而在客房里打扫，时而在蔚蓝的院子里晒白色的床单。不管面对谁，他的脸上都会展现出灿烂的笑容。

他们两个，就好像一个太阳精灵与一个月亮精灵。

这样的日子一过就是三个月，在这三个月里，他们没有去见过海。其中有照顾旅社忙碌的关系，也要佐助没有做好心理准备的原因。佐助总是说他想看完这本书再去海边，可书一本一本地都看完了，佐助却还没有下定去海边的决心。佐助绝不是不知道该怎么去鹤见济，他几乎每天都会告诉旅客去鹤见济的路在哪里，即便他自己一次都还没有去过。

这天晚上，夏季的气味已然漫上鼻尖，那是一股衣服上咸湿汗水的气味。

入夏之后，天空的星星就变得异常耀眼。在乡下，这星光就更是肆意地填满了整片夜空。一阵海风吹来，把院子里的被单吹得猎猎作响。就在飘动的白色旗帜前，佐助和鸣人坐在草坪上，眺望着黑夜里的大海。一阵阵的海浪拍打着沙滩，海水哗——哗——响着。往左看，视线的尽头是黑漆漆的高耸悬崖，往右看，海平面一直延伸到视线的尽头，好似没有终结。

鸣人忽然说：“你觉得我们死掉的话，会有人记得我们吗？”

“一开始大概会吧，那些我们花过钱的店估计会好奇我们去哪了。但久而久之，就算是那些曾经和我们很熟悉的人也会把我们记成一种符号压缩在他们的记忆里。人类的大脑容纳不了太多的东西，因此只能不断地将过去压缩。而被压缩了的我们，会随着时间的推移越变越小，最后大概会成为纸屑一样的东西随风逝去。”佐助像是自言自语一样说道，“所以简单地说，不会有人记得我们曾经在这个世界上存在过的。”

“但是我会记得，不是吗？”

“你愿意永远记得我吗？”佐助转头看向鸣人，他感到自己与鸣人之间产生了他人都无法理解的亲密，他对鸣人强调道，“我的意思是永远，你能永远记得我吗？”

“嗯，我当然可以。”

“你会忘记我的。也许我刚刚离开你的时候，你还能清楚地记起我的长相，可如果我离开了一个月、一年、十年，而你成为了二十岁、三十岁或者更老的大人，我们之间相处的短短几个月，你又要用什么方式记住呢？”

鸣人拥有像佐助一样的固执，他说：“我可以拍照片把你的模样保留下来，就算我记性再差，我每天看一次又怎么可能会忘呢？”

“哼。”佐助不快地说，“尽会撒谎，你做过类似的事吗？”

“我没有……”鸣人肯定地说，“但我也绝对不是在撒谎。”

佐助泄出一声轻笑，他说：“夏末会在海边举办一场烟花大会，我们就在隔天的黎明一起去鹤见济吧。”

末了，佐助刻意问道：“你敢去吗？”

“我怎么就不敢了？”鸣人呛道。

于是约定就这么定下了。

随着时间的推移，炎热的夏季来到了真鹤。在蒸腾的暑气里，旅社火爆的生意让鸣人和佐助忙得团团转。旅社在一楼额外开了一家冷饮店，佐助还得帮忙刨冰。

好不容易贪得了一个悠闲的下午，鸣人靠着扫把在旅社后门的一张长椅上晒太阳。此时路过一个穿着长裙的女人，她看到鸣人清洁工的打扮后，便认定鸣人知道去海边的路怎么走。鸣人也的确乐于帮忙。

鸣人的眼睛给她留下了很深的印象。

“你的眼睛像海蓝宝石，我常常用像你眼睛一样的颜色做吊坠。”她忍不住赞叹道。原来她是个珠宝匠。

“这个说法怪可怕的……你难不成要把我的眼睛挖了当宝石吗？”鸣人说道。

她捂着嘴笑了起来，大波浪的卷发抖动起来，好像一条流淌的河。

“你是混血吗？一定有女朋友了吧！喏，这两条手链送给你，这是情侣手链。”女人从随身的包包里拿出两根编织手环。

可能对方是无法长留的游客，而且还是看上去非常潮流的女性，鸣人竟然对她敞露了自己的心声。鸣人指了指柜台后面的那名黑发的少年，小声地对她说：“那个人就是我喜欢的人！”

被责骂也好，被嫌弃也罢，鸣人只是想把这个秘密分担出去而已。但鸣人的眼光的确精准，她没有厌烦的意思，而是因为鸣人的纯情而暗笑了起来。

“我看他也挺喜欢你的哦，你把手链给他一条吧，他应该会接受的。”

鸣人大惊失色：“你、你、你怎么知道他怎么想的！”

那涂了口红的双唇弯了弯。

“女人的第、六、感！”

“……”

一阵海风吹过，鼓起女人的长裙。裙子上有闪片，就好像眼前海上的粼粼波光。鸣人注定是搞不懂这么神秘的东西。

鸣人决定在夏日烟火会的那天晚上把手链送给佐助。不管佐助收不收，这都是一次尝试。就算这次失败了，短期内应该还能有第二次尝试表白的机会吧，鸣人想。

本以为大家都去海边放烟花，佐助和鸣人就能休息一个晚上，没想到因为今年夏天的生意特别好，老板娘准备买特大的烟花来放，所以客栈所在的悬崖顶就成了最佳的眺望点。

这在别人的眼里可能是好事，但对于鸣人和佐助来说，这就意味着他们一整个晚上都将要在兜售冰饮中度过。

赏烟花对他们来说是不可能了，鸣人甚至都要错失向佐助表白的机会！

但他们约好第二天就要去鹤见济，因此这天晚上就是最后的表白时间了。

不过事情并没有按照鸣人计划的那样发生。鸣人实在是太过关注烟花会的那一天了，结果他忽略掉了那之前所有的日子。

大概在烟花大会前一周，老板娘帮他们定的浴衣到了。鸣人的浴衣内里是暗黄色的，而佐助的内里则是深蓝色的，不过两人的皮料表面上都是不起眼的土灰色。

老板娘端详着佐助，突然说了一句：“你的头发是不是长长了？”

佐助捏起一撮鬓发在手中捻了捻，若有所思地说道：“好像是长了不少。”

老板娘拿出一条发绳递给佐助：“没时间剪掉的话至少把后脑勺的头发绑起来吧。”

佐助虽然有些不情愿，但还是收下了发绳，他把发绳暂时绑在了手腕上。

那发绳的模样有一点像鸣人收到的手环。于是犹豫了一会儿，鸣人忽然从口袋里掏出他一直带在身上的手环。鸣人把手环放在佐助面前，一言不发，惹来佐助不解的注视。

“这是什么？“

“嗯……”鸣人支支吾吾起来。

“这是发绳吗？你也觉得我的头发太长了？”佐助问道。

“不，这是手链。”鸣人连忙解释。说完之后，脸颊唰一下就变得通红。

佐助拿起编织手环观察起来。鸣人背上的冷汗都下来了。最后佐助竟然若无其事、非常自然地将手环戴到了手腕上，还将它甚至给鸣人看。

“合适吗？”佐助问道。

“呃……嗯。”

鸣人此时无比纠结要不要当场表白。不表白的话，这手链相当于白送了。佐助知道这个手环是配套的吗？

没想到佐助就像是看穿了鸣人的心思似的说道：“你为什么不戴你那条手链？”

鸣人的耳朵都红了，他盯着佐助，半天也放不出一个屁来，最后慌不择路地逃了。

鸣人一个人躲在后门望着眼前的大海。

佐助刚才那是接受了自己的表白吗？还是说佐助只是单纯把它当成友情的象征？

鸣人深深地呼吸了一下，眼前的世界变得更加闪耀。

其实佐助不管接受不接受，鸣人都已经足够幸福了。即便佐助不喜欢他，他也没关系。因为喜欢上佐助这件事已经让他满足了。

“你一个人躲在这边干嘛呢？”

身后的门忽然被推开， 佐助穿着浴衣朝鸣人走了过来。佐助的脚下踩着木屐，身高变得比鸣人高出半个头。穿着灰色浴衣的佐助带着日本传统的禁欲美。十三岁的年纪，从浴衣中探出的脖颈和手腕都显得格外白净，就像山上未遭玷污的初雪。佐助撩起掖在浴衣领口的头发，好奇地盯着表情有些呆滞的鸣人。

佐助“嘭”一下敲了鸣人的头。

“想什么呢？”

鸣人捂住额头，久久地说不出话。

佐助在转身离开之前，似乎很轻地笑了一下。

大约就在这件事发生的第二天早上——鸣人记不太清了。鸣人和佐助都必须很早起床，而海边的清晨容易起薄雾。那天早上佐助起得比鸣人要早。光线从高高的窗口直射而下。鸣人睁眼醒来时，佐助正在镜子前仔细地削掉自己过长的头发。理发刀擦在黑发上发出咻咻的声音，随之落下的是一片又一片的黑发。

佐助的颈子慢慢显露出来，简直白得像雪一样。

不知道为什么，像是下了咒一般，鸣人躺在原地无法动弹，只能看着佐助在他的面前削掉长发。

佐助把落下的头发仔细地用纸巾包好丢进垃圾桶。

哗啦一声，门被推开。

“我不想死了。”这句话清晰地落在鸣人的耳朵里。

鸣人立刻从床上坐了起来，可佐助却已经不见了踪影。

老板娘看到在柜台前的佐助却不见鸣人的踪影。一般来说，大清早的鸣人总爱和佐助粘在一起。

老板娘一路叫着鸣人的名字，来到了他们的卧房。没想到房间的门大敞着，里面坐着一个正在哇哇大哭的鸣人。老板娘被号啕大哭的鸣人吓了一跳，试探地问他：“鸣人，你今天不舒服吗？要不要干脆休息一天好了。”

没想到鸣人却扑上来抓住老板娘的手，哭着大声道：“不用了老板娘，我是太高兴了！”

说着，感谢了好久老板娘的知遇之恩。

在柜台后，听到鸣人传来的嚎啕哭声，佐助用手压住嘴，忍俊不禁。


	7. 少年们的海

天空方才破晓，在薄雾中，佐助看不清身旁的鸣人。

出于某种他们不知道的原因，四点的时候他们就醒了。即便在盛夏，海边的黎明也是寒冷的。在微光中，佐助看了一眼躺在他身旁的鸣人。同样的，鸣人也回以深深地凝望。于是他们在沉默中默契地把衣服换好。佐助因为怕冷而披了一件深蓝色的外套。

鸣人和佐助骑上各自的自行车，准备从村子骑向鹤见济的沙滩。其实在旅宿的一旁有直接能下到海边的阶梯，可黎明时的露珠会让石头变得格外湿滑，再加上着弥漫起来的薄雾，走楼梯就成了件危险的事情。

两位少年一前一后地从高高的山坡滑下去。一路上，他们看到送牛奶的工人，开长途货车的司机，还有赶早市的菜农。清晨，所有的声音都带着一种陶瓷碰撞的脆响。

由于害怕在这种早晨迷失道路，鸣人鼓起全身的力气对佐助大喊道：“来和我比一比吧，佐助！看谁能先到鹤见济。”

两个少年于是铆足了劲地踩着自行车的踏板，他们喘着气，肺里仿佛有一根与这个世界相通的管道。

天空在他们前往海边的过程中变得越来越亮。 终于在某个临界点，天空射出了一道金光，地面的薄雾也在以肉眼可见的速度迅速地散去。

鸣人和佐助顺着路牌的指引，一路骑到了鹤见济的海边。在沙滩与陆地的相连处，长着与人一样高的芦苇。朝阳被芦苇切割成一块一块的小碎片，哗啦哗啦地洒在他们的额头上。他们骑过芦苇，找到了沙滩的入口。他们将车锁在了鹤见济这个牌子的铁栏杆上。

佐助站在水泥上，与沙滩只有一步之遥。他像梦幻般凝望着新生的太阳从海平面上，随着大海的波涛阵阵摇摆。他那眼神，是凝望着某件将要破碎的事物的眼神，一种即将消亡的眼神。

忽然，鸣人凑过去吻住了佐助。不过与其说鸣人是吻过去的，不如说他是撞过去的。鸣人胆大包天地含住佐助柔软的嘴唇，把佐助心里那些柔情全部捣碎，变成玻璃似的东西扎进佐助的心里。

佐助暴跳如雷，但鸣人逃得更快。鸣人一边笑一边跑进了沙滩里，他必须要用力地快跑，他一旦被佐助追上，等待他的可能是一阵毫不留情的拳打脚踢。

“佐助，不用这么热情地追着我不放吧？”鸣人转过头笑道。

佐助抿着嘴唇，死咬在鸣人的身后，像极了恶鬼。

追着追着，太阳升上了海平面，彻底地驱散了所有的薄雾。鸣人一个踉跄摔倒在了柔软的沙子上。佐助踹了一脚鸣人的屁股，骂道：“吊车尾的，你继续跑啊！”

鸣人呸呸呸地往外吐沙子，吐到一半笑了起来：“哈……好累！不跑了。”

佐助也跟着笑了，在灿烂的晴空中，他朝鸣人伸出了手：“起来吧。”

望着佐助脸上露出的笑容，鸣人发自内心地想到，他是有多么喜欢平凡地笑着的佐助啊！

既然到了鹤见济，便不可能不下海。他们在深色的沙滩上脱掉了鞋袜，小心翼翼地往下走。两个人都不愿意被对方看出自己的胆颤心惊，但在海水舔到脚尖时，他们又不约而同地大叫出声，拔腿往回跑。一定要怪谁的话，那就是早晨的海实在是太凉了，和拿冰块在你的脚上使劲摩擦没什么两样。

佐助心有余悸的时候，脸庞、脖颈和手臂忽然一阵发麻的刺痛，接着那阵尖锐的感觉顺着皮肤往下蜿蜒，惹得佐助浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。回头一看，原来是鸣人在海里掬水泼他。等佐助朝鸣人跑过去，鸣人又索性抓住佐助的手腕，借着佐助的力跑进海里。两个人正巧迎上了冲上海岸的浪花。在远处看起来小小的浪花，等它到了眼前才知道有多大的力气。鸣人差一点就要被打到他胸口的浪给卷进海里，他大叫起来，好在佐助把脚努力地跺进湿沙里，使了全身力气才不让鸣人被拖走。等潮水退下，他们俩浑身都湿透了。

鸣人站在原地凝视着佐助，佐助把被海水打湿的头发捋到脑后，露出了清秀的脸庞。此时的佐助也注视着鸣人，鸣人一直有他不曾见过的坚毅的眼神，那眼神好像箭矢一般能够穿透雾霭。

鸣人伸手，他伸出食指想要去触碰佐助的手掌。但很快他又不满足于自己的这个想法，而改为贪婪地朝佐助走去。结果在鸣人走到佐助跟前之后，佐助一拳把鸣人撂倒在沙滩上了。

这一下鸣人挨得不轻。他倒在沙滩上干脆就不起来了。

鸣人不起来，佐助也跟着躺了下去。

海水漫上来，一遍遍地冲刷着他们的腹部和手臂。海水从一开始的刺骨冰凉逐渐变得温热舒适起来，或许是他们自己适应了冰凉的海水吧。

“佐助……”鸣人呼唤道，尽管他似乎只能听到隆隆的水声。

“嗯。”

阳光刺痛了鸣人的眼睛，他不得不伸手挡住新生朝阳。只是一瞬间，泪水毫无预兆地从鸣人的眼眶溢出。鸣人想说的每一句话到了嘴边都成了无止尽地颤抖。为了说话，鸣人只能哆嗦地深呼吸起来。是害怕吗？是喜悦吗？无数的情感在鸣人的胸腔混杂着，鸣人忽然鼓起一口气，大喊了出来：

“我们是不会死的，我们也不会结束——”

鸣人转过头去看身旁的佐助，想起他那孤独的生活终于等到了宇智波佐助，他最终还是忍不住哭了起来：

“我想和你一起活下去。”

“……”

佐助哽咽了，他望着被泪水模糊的斑斓的天空，回握住了鸣人潮湿而滚烫的手。他们两个人的手腕上戴着那成对的手环。


End file.
